Nothing like the Holidays
by Shura Pirate
Summary: Canon/AU: A collection of Sora and Leon centered stories surrounding the holidays. Awareness becomes understanding, understanding becomes friendship, and friendship becomes more... First chapter: April Fool's Day
1. April Fool's Day

AN: So this takes place in the middle-ish of the second season with May and Leon being partners for Dracula and stuff. And Sora and May don't really get along. XD

But it's kind of AU because I'm having fun with these characters...

NH

NH

NH

Sora woke up in a grouchy mood to begin with.

So when she opened her dorm door and got hit with freezing cold water, she wasn't feeling all that chipper. In fact, she was fuming visibly, especially with she saw May nearby with a camera.

"April Fool's," May snidely laughed, "it's a holiday made just for you."

_That little brat..._

"Heh, I didn't realize what day it was," Sora bit out, trying to quell her anger.

It wasn't enough that May was recognized by Leon and playing Mina Murray - a role in which Mia had made for Sora; it wasn't nearly fair that May was the one that got the leading lady privileges, complete with a spa day treatment every month free of charge, not that Sora really cared about being naked under a towel while some stranger touched her back; and it most certainly, above all things, wasn't right that May took Layla's old locker - no one dared to take it, not even Sora.

So many things were so so wrong ever since May Wong arrived at Kaleido Stage.

And Sora was getting close to breaking.

But she wanted to be the better woman. She was _determined_ to show May what professionalism looked like. So she simply turned around and went back inside to change.

_"You know," _Fool said as he was tied up and blindfolded in her closet. _"You don't have to take May's bullying."_

"But I don't like fighting," she groused as she slipped a clean shirt on.

_"That doesn't mean you have to be a pansy about it."_

Sora pursed her lips and kicked the closet door. "What do you know. You're just a peeping Tom spirit!"

_"I am the spirit of the stage! You should be following my every word, not locking me up like some common criminal!"_

He heard the front door open. _"Wait. Sora, you can't leave me like this!" _He wiggled in his bonds. _"I did a reading earlier that you might want to hear! You'll be negatively involved with Scorpio if you don't untie me this instant!"_

She already slammed her door shut.

_"Spirit dust," _he muttered.

NH

"I'm not a pansy," Sora darkly mumbled to herself.

She just didn't think it was right to be vindictive. An eye for an eye just makes the whole world blind. What was the use in getting back at May for just pouring water on her?

"Uh Sora?"

"Yes Ken?"

"I really don't think you want syrup on your eggs."

She looked at the bottle of maple in her hands and then sheepishly put it down. "I, uh, meant to put some pancakes on my plate." She went behind Ken to get some hot cakes.

Her hand bumped into someone else's as they both reached for the tongs.

"Sorry about -" she choked on the rest of her words, seeing who it was.

Leon quirked a brow. "Are you getting pancakes or not?"

She frowned and then grabbed the tongs. He didn't have to be a jerk about it.

"Here," she muttered as she handed the tongs over. "I didn't know you ate here."

He gave a teeny tiny shrug. "From time to time."

She looked over at him. He seemed kind of at ease, which was so bizarre for her to see. Almost always, he was so rigid and stoic, never talking unless he had to.

"Uh you ok Leon?"

He gave her a slight glance. She took it as a question.

"You're putting hot sauce on your pancakes," she pointed at the food.

He looked down, blinked at it, and then walked away with it. She turned to see him dump the pancakes in the trash can. When he made his way back, she quickly looked forward, biting her lips to withhold the urge to laugh or smile.

She didn't know Leon wasn't a morning person.

She had it in her head that he liked to rise before the crack of dawn to practice. _How funny! _His half awake state was making him mess up with his food.

She didn't know how much longer she could last without laughing.

"Will you move down?"

She nodded her head, coughing to cover over a snort-laugh.

"Sora -"

She turned her head to look over at Ken, but then she slipped on something, causing her to let out a little shriek and throw her hands in the air. Unfortunately, she had her tray of food in her hands, making her accidentally toss most of the food backwards.

The sleepy Pegasus of the Stage was hit with her pancakes and glass of milk.

The cafeteria was suddenly deathly quiet.

Sora groaned from the floor, wiping some eggs off of her. She saw a banana peel near her feet and she nearly growled. She'd bet her whole paycheck that May put it there.

"Great. Now I have to change _again._"

She grabbed the counter and hoisted herself up. Immediately, she felt a hand on her upper arm.

"What gives? Why..." she trailed off as she was face to face with a quietly pissed off Leon sporting her breakfast. "Ohh shoot..."

"Clean this. Right now."

She snapped out of her daze. "Clean yourself. I'm not touching you."

His now alert eyes narrowed. She rip her arm out of his hold.

"It was an accident, ok? I'm all dirty too."

He tried to stare her down. She wouldn't give, simply crossing her arms.

"Let's just both acknowledge it was an accident," Ken quickly intervened, grabbing some napkins and putting them near Leon. "And we'll all just walk away."

"But my tray -"

Ken pulled her away from the pancake area. "You can have some of my food."

She huffed and then looked over at Leon. May was picking the food out of his hair and off of his shoulders. He tilted his chin up haughtily, staring at her. _And now he's awake enough to be arrogant. _ She kind of missed the sleepy side of him.

"Now he thinks he won."

May too, if she thought about it. Leon was letting her touch him without it being practice. There were plenty of rumors that they were a couple. She wouldn't be too surprised if it was true, especially after this incident.

Leon was probably going to keep choosing May.

"Won what?" Ken rubbed his temple. "You're lucky he didn't do something to you."

She pursed her lips. She was sick of this game they had.

_I'm going to get you May. _

NH

_"I thought you don't like fighting," _Fool said with his arms crossed.

Sora made sure the bucket was balanced perfectly on the eaves and then she climbed down the ladder, string in hand. "This isn't payback. This is a lesson. May can't keep thinking she can use and abuse me to make her look better."

He was pretty sure that reasoning still made it payback, but he wasn't going to argue.

It's not like she was going to listen to him.

"_You know, a nice long bath might make everything better and -"_

Sora slapped a hand out. "Shush! I hear her coming!"

_"How do you know that's May?"_

"It's the way to her dorm room!" she hissed. "Who else would take it?"

The Fool huffed, but stayed quiet.

The footsteps got closer and closer...

Sora bit her tongue in anticipation until she finally heard May stop on the red x on the floor. Instantly, she jumped out with the camera and pulled on the string at the same.

*Flash!*

All was quiet as Leon stood in the hallway, ketchup dripping from his head.

Sora's hands shook as she refused to move the camera and catch his full on anger. _H_e's_ so going to kill me. _Her family will be sent her little pinky toe as the only part of her that could be found.

Not knowing what else to do, she jumped over the two story railing.

Leon immediately gave chase.

The Fool sat comfortably on the ladder. He was going to tell her that it was Leon, but she was just a very stubborn girl.

NH

She tried hiding in the girls' bathroom but he followed her in without pause.

She managed to shove herself through one of the bathroom windows, but not without Leon grabbing a part of her shirt. She simply shed it off and he grunted as he fell backwards.

She leaned on a tree to catch her breath. Then, she took a quick glance backwards and eeped when she saw Leon rounding the building with the bathroom.

She shrieked and then took off towards the parking lot.

Leon vaulted over a mini van, appearing in front of her a couple of feet away. She quickly ducked under the vehicle and then jumped over another car.

"I, " huff, "am," puff," super sorry!"

"Not sorry enough."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice right behind her. Instinctively, she slapped him when she felt his warm hands on her now bare torso, only wearing her sports bra since she shed her shirt early.

He blinked at the hit.

"Sorry!' she squealed. "Instinct!"

Then she took advantage of his slight hesitation to grab her again, quickly running away. She spotted an open window of a car and dove inside, huddling on the opposite end.

The car engine turned on.

"What the - "

"Funny," she heard Leon say next to the car, his keys in his hands, "that you should jump into my car."

Her eyes widened. _He was luring me here!_

There was no way this was an accident.

She quickly unlocked the door but then it locked again. She looked at Leon, bewildered as he held up his keys again, his thumb on a black square. It was probably what allowed him to start the car engine as well. He clicked on the square. She heard the driver's side unlock. Before he could open it, she hurried over to the front and locked it again.

He unlocked. She locked it.

He quirked a brow. She stared at him wide eyed.

He unlocked her door. Her foot quickly hit the lock.

He tilted his head. "I was letting you out."

"No, you were letting yourself in!"

He looked at her straight faced and then cracked a small grin. "Perhaps." He leaned down to her eye level. "I could do this all night, you know."

"And I can't?" she petulantly exclaimed.

His grin widened just slightly. "We can do this all night or..."

"Or?"

"You wash my hair."

"...That's it?"

He gave her a slight nod.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I could just break my way in."

"It's your car," she protested.

"I do what needs to be done. Besides," he leveled her with a gaze, "You'll pay for any of the damages."

"What?! No I won't!"

"There's a stranger inside of my vehicle," he straightened up and crossed his arms, "I highly doubt slipping into vehicles is legal."

"..."

"..."

"Fine," she threw her hands up. "But I'm taking you to my place."

Slight amusement filtered into his eyes. "You should watch what you say."

She blushed a little. "You know what I mean!"

NH

Strangely enough, the Fool was not at her dorm.

Which, in the grand scheme of things, was a blessing. She didn't think she could pose as sane in front of Leon if she was yelling at a spirit. She sighed, looking at the back of Leon's ketchup stained hair. Having him here still might be a mistake, but she'd rather not go to whatever dungeon he called home.

"You start with rinsing."

She pursed her lips. "I know how to wash hair."

She tilted his head back into the sink. She gathered his hair and got it all into the water. She started to get the ketchup out when she noticed his staring.

"Look somewhere else."

He quirked a brow. "There's only the ceiling to look at."

She huffed. "Then close your eyes! Your staring is making this hard to do!"

He shook his head slightly, but closed his eyes. She visibly relaxed.

Her hands dug into his hair as she made sure all of it was wet.

"Why does my staring make it hard?"

She paused and looked at his face. "I don't know. Probably because you rate everything I do." She turned her attention back to his hair, getting some shampoo into her hand. "You're always judging things."

"How is that strange?"

"What?"

"All people judge, whether it's in their head or spoken out loud." He cracked an eye open to access her. "Even you, I'm sure."

"Close your eye."

He kept it open. She huffed a little.

"I'd rather not get shampoo in your eye."

He slowly closed it. He relaxed as her nails scratched his scalp.

"...I do judge to a certain extent," she murmured. "But I don't go around making people feel like they're dirt."

"You're not dirt."

"What?"

"Your statement implies that I do that," he quietly stated. "And judging by your tone, you are assuming that I see you that way."

"I don't believe you," she muttered.

He sighed, waited for her to rinse his face free of shampoo, and then opened his eyes.

"I wanted you to be Mina Murray."

She gaped a little. "What are you talking about? You wanted to get rid of that role!"

"Because I didn't think you were ready. Truthfully, I still don't think you are."

She frowned. "I've done many shows before you. I even starred next to Layla herself! But if _you_ think I'm not good enough," she threw the towel from the crook of her elbow to the floor, "then heaven forbid anyone should believe in me! You even have the Boss taking your side!"

"You're being overly emotional about this," he calmly stated.

Tears of frustration started prickling the back of her eyes. "Well excuse me if I have _feelings._ We can't all be robots like you."

He sat up straight, his wet hair sticking to his back shirt.

"Regardless of my hesitations," he continued on, "I still gave you two chances."

She crossed her arms. "You gave me one chance. Learn how to count."

"Two," he murmured.

She grabbed at her hair. "I need some space." She walked out of the bathroom, "you can dry your own hair."

NH

Leon came out of the bathroom.

Sora was at the table, nursing her cup of green tea. He noticed that there was a mug at the empty seat across from her. He looked at her, and she gestured towards it.

He sat down.

"I thought about what you said," she murmured into her cup. "The second was the ice skating."

"What makes you think so?"

She looked down at her tea. "May was clearly better at ice skating. She won junior championships when she was just eight years old." She lifted her gaze back up to him. "Back at home, my junior high had iced the gym floor for a winter festival and it was half the size of the stage. Yet, you told Marion's dad that you'd try it out days after it was safe to go on."

She bit her lip for what she was about to say. It was something she hadn't considered before and for some reason, she felt like voicing out what she knew would change the way she viewed him. But letting him know that she knew what he did...

It wasn't to be said lightly.

"...You gave me time to learn."

He picked up his cup and drank it. "This is not bad."

Then, ever so faintly, she saw him crack a smile.

NH

NH

NH

AN: Soooo...this was supposed to be a one shot for _Opposites_, but then an idea popped in my head. Bad plot bunnies! So, I'm going to make this a collection of holiday stories that are connected.

HOWEVER, I am still determined to finish _Shifting Views _ and _A Picture's Worth_ before fully committing to another story.


	2. Easter

NH

NH

NH

It was days later since April 1st, but Sora was sure she was losing her mind.

Because, surely, Leon Oswald did not _smile._

He didn't have it in him. His face was incapable of making that expression without cracking the stone facade...Maybe she did hear a crack. She'll have to look at the floor of her dining area to see if there were any broken stone pieces or something.

"Sora?"

She jolted a little, her pink rabbit ears and cotton tail bouncing from the action. "Yeah Ken?"

"The egg hunt is about to start. We need you to do the count off."

"Roger, Captain!" she mock saluted.

As she closed her dressing room and then flashed Ken a smile, he smiled back and leaned forward, wrapping an arm around her.

"You look cute."

She playfully wiggled her nose. "Who knew you were into rabbits?"

He laughed and then leaned his forehead on hers. "We still on for tonight?"

She bumped her nose against his with a giggle. "That's rabbit for 'Yes'."

He grinned and then bumped his nose back.

She laughed. "I got some of my black nose paint on you." She got a tissue from her hidden pocket and wiped it off of his nose.

"Move it, you two."

Sora and Ken looked over at an irate May, half in costume for Dracula. Her ice skates were in her hands and a scowl was on her face.

"Sorry May."

They scooted a little, Ken's arm still around Sora and making her move with him. If it were up to Sora, she wouldn't move until she heard May ask politely. May quirked a brow at the pink bunny suit on Sora and the top hat on Ken.

"You two have got to be the corniest couple in the world." She shoved past them even though they had made room.

Sora fumed. "She's so rude." She lightly slapped Ken's shoulder. "Why'd you say 'Sorry' to her? There was enough room for her to walk!"

"I just wanted to not get in another verbal fight," he lightly protested with his hands up, "it's Easter, for crying out loud."

Sora sighed. "Yeah, I guess." She took his hand. "Come on, then. Kids are waiting."

NH

The park area of the Kaleido Stage grounds was filled with bright balloons and streamers.

On some tables to the side were colored woven baskets for the children. Mia and Anna helped pass them out while Marion and Ken handed out some flyers for the rest of the day's activities.

On the small stage, Sora hopped over to the microphone, rolling and jumping up at the last second before she hit the pole. Some kids "oohed" at the trick, others laughed at the bunny costume.

"Welcome welcome!" Sora cheered. "We'll be starting the egg hunt soon! Look high and low around the grass! Please don't push, though! You don't want the Easter Bunny coming over to scold you!" She wagged a finger, "If I catch any of you pushing, you'll have to hop for the rest of the hunt. If you need any help, we'll be happy to lend a hand!"

She looked over at Ken and he gave her the thumbs up.

"Ok kids! It's countdown time!" She waited for the kids to follow Mia and Anna over to the grass. "5, 4. 3 -" in the corner of her eye, she spotted a tall figure in the shadow of a tree, "-2, and 1! Go go go!"

The kids scrambled off in their hunt. Sora watched for a bit, then her eyes strayed back over to the tree. It was a little unnerving to see him there, all in black, amid the festivity of color.

"Miss Bunny!" a little girl cried out, "I need help!"

Sora hopped off of the stage. "Hang on, I'm coming!"

NH

At the end of the day, there was a knock on her dressing room door.

"Give me a sec!"

Taking a quick look around, she noted that Fool was still not in the room and then dashed out behind the dressing screen to grab her casual sun dress. She slipped that on and then put on her flats. Ken was earlier than she thought he'd be, but maybe this would be better, considering they had to take the bus.

She opened the door.

Before she could fully blink and comprehend that Leon was there, he spoke. "I misjudged you."

"What?"

He frowned. "Despite what you know, you're still wasting time."

_I knew it. _That April Fool's Day was just some fluke. The smile had probably been a twitch that looked like he was smiling but he was merely withholding a smirk.

"I'm still training," she bit out. "So stop dogging me about it. Now if you'll excuse me..."

He did not move out of the way. "I'm not finished."

"Well I am."

She huffed as she failed in squeezing by. "You're insufferable! Maybe this is why I'm not your partner!"

He crossed his arms. "Do tell."

She hadn't meant to say that last part. She had been thinking about it and it just came out. "I don't talk on your command, you pompous, double earring and necklace wearing guy!"

He gave a slow blink. "What do my earrings and necklace have to do with being pompous?"

"I don't know!" she threw her hands up. "You're getting me worked up and spewing nonsense!"

"That's something we both can agree on."

She was about to yell at him, but then she halted, seeing a little crack of a grin. "Did you just _joke_?"

He gave her a fraction of a half shrug. Then, he turned around and walked down the hallway. Before he was too far away, he threw over his shoulder a last sentence.

"You're simply afraid."

NH

That night, she frowned at the ceiling.

"I can't sleep."

_"That is too bad," _Fool drifted over to her head, "_Maybe it's too hot. You can shed some layers if you want. I don't mind."_

"Why are you only around to be a pervert?"

_"I told you not to drop the bucket," _he crossed his arms, _"__You didn't listen, so why stay around someone who's deaf to advice?"_

She grumbled to herself and turned, giving him the back of her head. He sat down on her pillow and looked at the crystal ball. Truthfully, he stayed away because his interference might change what was already in place.

She was on her own for this.

NH

NH

NH

AN: Short, but here's an Easter one!


	3. Earth Day

AN: We're venturing into AU timeline territory for the sake of character exploration.

NH

NH

NH

Sora plunged her spade into the earth with more force than necessary.

She didn't get it.

She practiced. She trained her little heart out. She passed his latest trapeze test - never mind that she and May technically passed, but May had nearly missed the bar. So then why was May chosen as the next leading lady? He told Sora to her face that he wanted her to be the leading lady and she passed. She wasn't stupid enough to think that he'd choose her just because. But it just didn't make sense. Why wasn't she the lead?

"I don't get him," she muttered to herself.

She sighed and then picked up the little tree sprout and carefully placed it in the hole in the ground. As she worked on refilling the hole, a smile made its way on her face. She looked over at the sapling she had planted last year and the ones her friends had planted with her. In a few years, the area will be a nice patch of shade for visitors and performers alike.

She really liked Earth Day and the promise of a better place.

She patted the dirt around the little stick with leaves. "There now." She stood up and dusted her knees. "You probably need some water."

She walked over to the hose and turned on the water.

"How much longer will you try to ignore my presence?"

She continued to water the saplings without a change on her face. "Who said I knew you were there?"

Leon stayed against the wall, watching her with little interest as she watered the twigs in the ground. "Your body's tension early, as well as the way you made sure to keep your back towards me when turning around would have been the natural movement."

She flicked a spray of water. He neatly avoided it with measured steps away from the wall.

"Sorry," she tonelessly offered.

"No you're not."

She shrugged. "I can't change your mind if you don't want to believe me."

"Interesting statement," he murmured from behind, "considering that the same can be said of you."

Her eyes widened a little. "What?"

She turned around and he swiftly diverted her hand with the hose away from him.

"Erm, sorry. Forgot."

He quirked a brow. "That apology I can believe."

She pursed her lips, deciding to ignore that for now. "What did you mean earlier?"

"That I can't change your mind?"

"Yeah, that little statement," she bit out. "You making it seem like _I _am the stubborn one!"

"Are you not?"

She gritted her teeth. "I tried out for Belle but you rejected my performance! How is that being the stubborn one?!"

"You were not Belle," he crossed his arms, "not in any way."

"Y-You- argh! You're impossible to satisfy!" she tossed the hose on the ground lest she be tempted to spray him with it. "You gave a challenge and I answered it! What more do you want from me?!"

"I want you to _try_," he stressed with a hint of disgust. "What you showed me was pathetic." He leaned over her, making her feel small for the first time since she's met him. "Belle is a woman in love with a beast." His eyes sharpened and hardened. "How could a _child _hope to capture a man's attention?"

"I'm not a child," she defensively said.

"You're no heroine," he coldly clarified, "if not a child."

She pushed at him, barely making him budge. As a result, she only succeeded in pushing herself. She let out a little shriek as she tripped on the hose at her feet and fell down on the wet earth. She groaned a little as she felt her shorts getting wet. Then, she gasped as she realized where she fell.

"My little tree sprout!"

Quickly, she lifted herself off and with a heavy heart, she looked at the smashed sprout. Anger filled her then and she stood up and pushed at Leon again. He merely stood tall, not moving an inch.

"Look what you did to my sprout!"

He eyed the broken greenery and then slightly shrugged. "You did it yourself."

She frowned deeply and fisted her hands. She wanted to try to hurt him again, but she knew it wouldn't happen, no matter what she did. Tears of frustration started to well up and she pivoted on her heel, dragging the still running hose back to its holder, shutting the water off and then stomping back to the dorms.

He shook his head a little. How was that supposed to change his mind?

NH

NH

NH

AN: This is basically proof that I'm still around. XD Sorry about not updating my other stories! I hope to put some up soon!


	4. May the Fourth

AN: So this technically isn't a set holiday, but for those who don't know, May the Fourth is basically a Star Wars appreciation day. I'm not sure how far (countries wise) it is celebrated. XD

NH

NH

NH

On the grounds of Kaleido Stage, Sora was inching her way down along the wall of a building.

She could feel some sweat form in anticipation. Her target was around the bend and this time, she was going to get him. She quietly lifted up her red blade, being mindful not to push the button above it. Last time she accidentally did and the sound effects gave her position away.

Not this time.

She jumped out from the corner. "Yahhh!"

"Ahhh!" May shrieked, quickly ducking as the weapon came close to her.

Sora eeped as she tripped in her lunge. She had seen May and quickly tried to alter the swing, but she overcompensated the adjustment, swinging down to the ground with her sword.

"Watch it you nimrod!" May fixed her skirt and then her hair as she came out of her duck. "See Leon," she turned around to her tall partner, "that's why she can't get better roles. She's not mature enough for them."

Sora stiffened and looked up at them. They looked even taller since she was on the ground. She clenched her hands with May's statement and her expression soured upon seeing Leon's quirked brow.

"I'm plenty mature!" She fumed, dusting her backside as she straightened up. "We were just having some fun, seeing as it's May 4th."

May rolled her eyes. "The fact that you're celebrating it backs up my statement. You even have a real light saber."

"A what?"

"Your sword, you idiot."

Ken, having heard a commotion nearby his hiding space, finally came out from the bushes, a Darth Vader mask on and flimsy cape around his shoulders. "You know Star Wars May?"

"Wha- I have younger siblings into that crap, numb skull!" With a huff, May turned on her heel. "Let's go Leon. We might get dumber talking to them!"

Leon eyed May's retreating form, then looked back at the glowing blade in Sora's hand.

"Childish," he quietly murmured.

And then he walked away.

"Can you believe that?!" Sora swung her light saber in agitation. It wasn't enough that his words were dripping in disapproval, but even his stance was severely disappointed.

"I know," Ken agreed. "I think May's really a fan."

Sora face palmed with a groan.

NH

NH

NH

AN: It's short because I'm doing a double post!


	5. Cinco de Mayo

AN: Here's the second post! Told ya it was coming!

NH

NH

NH

The next morning, everyone was gathered in the main practice room. Kalos was in front with a piece of paper, calling out the roles for the upcoming _Beauty and the Beast_ show. The two leads had already been announced, Leon already chosen as the male lead and he was quick to decide who his partner was, as usual.

_The stiff._

"Anna will be the magical wardrobe," Kalos went on, "Rosetta the feather duster, Mia Mrs. Potts..."

Sora put her hands together. _Please be a good role. Pretty pretty please!_ She was so ready to get out of the lower level roles. Practically all her time at Kaleido Stage she was challenged to test her limits with the roles she's gotten. She liked the challenges. She wanted to keep developing.

"...and Sora," Kalos looked over at the speckle of bright red hair for a second and then looked back at the list, "you're Chip, Mrs. Potts' child."

Her breath caught in her throat. _Chip, the child?_

That was a beginner's role.

"That's all for now." Kalos pushed his glasses up. "You'll be getting your training regiments shortly. In the meantime, keep up with your practices and classes."

People dispersed.

"Hey Sora," Ken lightly touched her arm. "Let's go get some lunch."

She swallowed the disappointment and then gave a small smile. "Ok."

NH

Her friends joined them in their outing to a local taco shop.

Some trumpets sounded from the overhead ceiling speakers and Sora blankly looked at the streamers of sombrero wearing jalapenos.

"Sad isn't it?"

Sora blinked and looked at Mia's disgruntled face. "What is?"

"This!" Mia gestured all around them, from the streamers to the balloons. "Cinco de Mayo's been blown up to this huge event when it was originally only celebrated in the state of Puebla, Mexico!" Mia sighed. "A lot of people think it's Mexican Independence Day, but it's the celebration of a victorious battle against the French."

That caught Sora's attention. "The French lost?"

"Yeah."

Sora couldn't help the grin on her face, especially when she knew that a certain stick in the mud acrobat happened to be French as well. Was it wrong that information made her want to celebrate Cinco de Mayo even more?

"Well, it's nice that America celebrates other cultures' holidays."

Mia gave her a deadpanned look. "By drinking into a stupor and getting discounted tacos?"

"Mia," Anna came over with a tray of food, "I appreciate the fact that you're aware of this but I think I speak for all of us when I say," she paused to grab a wrapped food item and waved it in Mia's face, " 'Just enjoy the taco.' "

"But -"

"_Please," _Ken stressed as he looked up at the ceiling. He knew Mia meant well, but it was difficult to change something that several people participated in. "Just think of it as a normal lunch and we used a coupon. Ok?"

Mia crossed her arms. Rosetta sighed.

"Mia, we'll celebrate Mexican Independence Day with you on ..."

"September 16," Mia bit out.

"September 16," Rosetta smiled, "Ok?"

"...Fine."

As the group grabbed their tacos, Sora leaned over to Ken.

"Why does Mia get so worked up about this?" she whispered.

Ken whispered back, "I think it has to do with how St. Patrick's Day is handled over here and her mom's side of the family being from Ireland."

"So she gets upset for other holidays?"

"Something like that."

"Hm." Sora lightly nodded. "Makes sense, I guess."

"Hey lovebirds," Anna teasingly called out, "could you pass the hot sauce?"

"Yeah yeah," Ken pushed it over with a faint blush. "You can stop with the nicknames for us."

"Why?" Sora bumped his arm. "I like them."

"So does that mean you want a nickname?"

Sora smiled. "Pet names sound cute. Right, My Carrot Top-chan?"

"Whatever you say," Ken fished around for a term, "uh Honey Bunch."

Rosetta covered her face. That sounded really embarrassing.

NH

NH

NH

AN: Ken, just...don't. XD


	6. Mother's Day

AN: Happy Mother's Day! :D

NH

NH

NH

"Oh Sora, I'm so glad you can come," Mrs. Robbins happily exclaimed.

The bouquet of flowers were squished between the two as they hugged.

"Mom," Ken lightly chided, "you're ruining your gift."

"Oh my goodness," she quickly released the redhead and took the flowers with a fuss, "they're not too damaged. Some water should brighten them back up!"

Ken took Sora's hand, bringing her inside. "I'm glad you're here too."

"I called home earlier." Sora smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "My mom says 'hi.' "

"I say 'hi' back."

"I figured you would," Sora giggled while she slipped her shoes off, "so I already told her."

"Are you talking for me again?" Ken crossed his arms in fake anger. "You can't possibly predict what I'd say or do."

Sora outright guffawed. "Pu-lease! You have got to be the _most_ predictable person around!"

"Says the girl who _always_ drinks green tea with her dinner," Ken playfully said back.

"I do not!"

"Come here," Ken took her by the arm.

She walked with him to the dining table where the Mother's Day meal was already laid out by Ken and his younger sister.

"Hi Sora!" his sister chimed in, her wavy orange hair in twin pigtails.

"Sis," Ken interrupted before the two could talk, "what's in the teapot?"

She gave her brother a 'are-you-stupid-look.' "Tea..."

"Yeah, I know that! But what _kind _of tea?"

"Some raspberry mix mom likes."

Sora raised a brow at him. "Raspberry."

Ken sighed. "I thought for sure it was green tea..."

"Ok kiddos!" Mrs. Robbins came back with a tray of mugs. "Let's eat up! Guests first, so go ahead Sora dear."

Ken passed her some mashed potatoes. Sora took it with a smile. Mrs. Robbins passed out the mugs with nothing in them until she came to Sora's. Sora blinked as steam came out of her mug.

"Here's your green tea Sora. Don't think I forgot!"

Ken turned to her with a grin. "Told you!"

"Yeah yeah." Sora lightly shoved his face out of her area. "Now pass the peas already!"

NH

In the middle of the peaceful atmosphere, Mrs. Robbins changed the mood.

"So," she calmly cut up the last of her lamb, "any plans for the future I should know about?"

Ken's sister eyed her brother. Ken looked over at Sora. Sora looked dumbly at Mrs. Robbins.

"Huh?"

"The future," Mrs. Robbins laughed, "you know, you two," she pointed between the couple with her knife. "I'm sure it's crossed your mind, dear. Why,"she lightly laughed, "I know Ken's thought about it."

"Mom!"

"Well, we're dating."

"And," Mrs. Robbins added with a hanging open ended sentence to help Sora along, "later on..."

Sora subconsciously leaned her head forward with Mrs. Robbins as the older woman waited for Sora to say more.

"And...probably still dating."

Mrs. Robbins lightly pursed her lips. "That's all?"

"Ah, I...don't know...?"

"Sora dear, you're twenty one already," Mrs. Robbins started to say.

"Turning twenty," Ken corrected, "this coming December."

"Are you really only nineteen?" Mrs. Robbins laughed to herself. "It felt like more time went by while Ken waited for you."

"_Mom."_

"Oh sorry dear. Just thinking out loud."

His sister giggled at how red the couple were.

NH

Ken took the bus with Sora.

They now stood in front of the dorms complex without looking at each other.

"That was, um, a nice meal."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"Well good night," Sora turned to him and waved, "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." Once she was out of sight, he sighed and kicked at the ground.

His mom just had to make things awkward.

NH

NH

NH

AN: Mom's doing want moms do best: embarrass their lil babies. XD Oh Ken, you really shouldn't tell your mom everything. He probably told her all about Sora and his mom knew immediately he was crushing on her.

Well, that's how I see it, anyways. :P

For some reason, I have it in my head that Ken has a sister. Was there a sibling in the show? Or am I just losing it?


	7. Memorial Day

AN: Sooo I technically owe you all two chapters. In the US, there's Memorial Day which honors people in service who have died in protecting the country. And then I'll post a Father's Day chapter.

NH

NH

NH

The big lobby of the Kaliedo Stage was decorated in red, white, and blue colors.

On both sides of the lobby were large tables with photos of women and men in uniforms from all decades, even to current time. Because it was a holiday, Kalos expected more of a turnout - companies not involving shopping, eating, or entertainment had the day off - and so had allotted two more showings to fit the demand.

Which meant they had less time in between each show to relax.

But busyness meant keeping occupied and testing one's fortitude. Yes, that's what Sora told herself as she went straight to the bathroom and then quickly jogged back to the general dressing room for non-leads.

It wasn't that she was glad to not have time to talk to Ken.

_Oh no. _

Why would she think that? They were dating. She wanted to talk to her boyfriend and meet more members of his family that happened to be coming to the added 2 pm showing, and risk getting asked again about 'the future' with Ken by his grandfather, aunt, uncle, cousins, and probably his mother for a fourth time...

She thumped her forehead on the dresser. _Maybe I am avoiding him._

But honestly. She was only nineteen for crying out loud. Why was it so important for her to know where Ken and her were going? Couldn't they just date for a while and then see how it went? Why was the decision needed now?

"Sora?"

Sora popped her head off of the table. She looked at Rosetta's cute frilly apron and black dress that puffed out thanks to the feathers underneath.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Sora put on a smile. "Your costume's cute."

Rosetta blushed a little. "Thanks. But it gets a little itchy with the feather underskirt."

"Well, maybe wardrobe can fix that. You should see them later."

"Mia suggested that too. I guess I should."

There was a knock on the door. One of the new recruits quickly zipped up her costume.

"Hang on!" she yelled as she shoved her gloves on.

Sora and Rosetta shared a grin. No one was going to be rude enough to open the door while someone was still changing. But with time, the new recruit will learn that and take her time zipping up. Anna looked around the room and then opened the door, seeing that everyone was decent.

"Oh hey Ken. You wanna see your Honey Bunch?"

Sora loudly coughed to get Anna's attention and then shook her head.

"She's uh, coughing up something..."

Sora pointedly looked at her and mouthed. 'No.'

"No, wait, she uhh..." Anna's face scrunched up as Sora continued gesturing," Is sick...? No?" Sora started pointing at the door and shaking her head. "You want me to leave...?"

Sora face palmed. Meeting Ken's family sounded like a much better alternative than charades with Anna.

NH

"This is Aunt Judy," Ken continued on with the introductions.

Sora shook her hand.

"And this is Aunt Jodie."

She shook her hand too, though she knew she was going to mix up those two aunts if she even remembered the names after that whole line up of relatives. Her brain kind of short circuited after the fourth cousin.

"And here," Ken led her to the side where an older man sat on one of the lobby chairs, one prosthetic leg coming from his shorts, "is Grandpa."

Sora smiled an extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Grandpa Robbins."

Ken's grandfather looked at the hand and then at his grandson. "You keep bringing co-workers over." He adjusted his grip on his cane. "Where's your sweetheart?"

"Uh, Grandpa this is her. Sora Naegino."

Sora's smile was stiff as he looked her over with wariness. "That's a Japanese name." He looked backed at Ken with a frown. "You said she was from here."

"No, I said she lives here now."

"You never said she was Japanese," his Grandfather's voice raised up, echoing a little in the lobby. "How could you fiddle with one of them?" Before Ken could answer that, his grandfather pointed his cane right at Sora. She leaned back a little to avoid being touched by it. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Grandpa Ro-" Sora started.

"Mr. Robbins to you." He hoisted himself up. "We're going."

"But Grandfather," Mrs. Robbins protested, "what about the show?"

"Not interested."

Sora watched as Grandfather Robbins slowly made his way to the lobby doors. Ken's relatives shot glances at Sora and then followed after the head of their family.

"I thought she was Korean," she heard one of the cousins say.

She gripped Chip's uniform harder.

"Sora," Ken murmured sympathetically, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok."

"...No," she muttered, "it's not."

"What?"

She faced him with a fierce look in her eyes. "You humiliated me and your grandfather." She shrugged his hand off of her shoulder.

"Hey -" Ken followed after her as she went through the performer's hallway leading backstage. "Look, it's not you he had a problem with, really!" He jogged a little to catch up. "It's just, he lost a lot of buddies when Pearl Harbor happened."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have handled that better, knowing that little tidbit!"

He uselessly shrugged. "It happened in the past. I thought he was over it. I mean, my dad died and I don't still blame the perp for it."

"I had relatives die in Hiroshima," Sora half whispered. Her great uncle still had the bricks with his wife and daughter's shadows imprinted on it. She swallowed hard upon recalling seeing those bricks some years ago as a child. The atomic bomb was so strong that it had burned the shadows of people in bricks, sidewalks, and walls. "Not everyone can forget."

"Sora..."

She continued down the hallway, not stopping. She didn't even pause when she saw Leon standing off to the side.

She wasn't certain what he heard.

NH

Sora had made more errors than usual.

When the show finally ended, she knew Leon would be coming to speak to her about it. _More like scold._ He really didn't talk. Talking would mean interaction and an exchange of dialogue without any ill will.

Once there was disgust in his voice or she crossed her arms, it was an argument.

She sighed when she heard footsteps behind her. _Here comes the scolding. _Why was she always right when it came to knowing the negative things about Leon Oswald? At least she had time to go to the corner of the backstage so they wouldn't have nosy people listening.

"I messed up. I know," she sighed as she turned around to face Leon. "I'll do better tonight."

Because it was the end of the show, Leon had his navy blue and silver prince outfit on instead of the Beast - complete with white ascot around his neck. If he wasn't such a jerk, she might have found the outfit appealing on him.

He looked at her little girl outfit, the pink bow on her head ridiculously large.

"Go to your tree grove," he murmured.

When he turned around and started walking away, she tilted her head in confusion. "Weren't you suppose to scold me?"

He glanced over his shoulder. "You seek punishment?"

It wasn't so much what he said but rather _how_ he said it that made her a little flustered.

"No, of course not! Who would?!"

"Focus or I'll return."

She could have sworn his eye was laughing at her.

NH

Ken made his way outside to Sora's tree grove.

Marion said she saw her going that way when she was walking to Jonathan's pool. It was a little strange that Sora would be out here when it was their dinnertime. Usually, she watered the tree saplings early in the morning. Though, seeing as their earlier conversation had turned pretty sour, he could see why she would come out here for comfort.

Well, good thing her boyfriend was coming. Comforting was his specialty.

"Sora?" He frowned at her back, seeing her crouched over. "You alright?"

She turned her head back to him, a big smile on her face. "This year's sapling's here!" She laughed. "He must have replanted it today." She fingered the stick that was tied to support the once broken plant. "That sneaky little jerk."

"Um. So you're not upset?"

She petted a leaf. "No. Why?"

"No reason." _I guess. _If she wasn't still angry about this afternoon, he wasn't going to bring it back up.

NH

NH

NH

AN: This turned out longer than I had thought it would be. Lucky you! ;)


	8. Father's Day

AN: This story has been on hold for too long. I've finished A Picture's Worth and am about a third of the way in for Shifting Views rewrite. It's not fair for me to not be working on stories people are waiting for. XD

So here we are, Father's Day!

NH

NH

NH

Sora placed flowers on the grave stone.

Ken stayed kneeling with his eyes closed. Father's Day was bittersweet for both of them. For Marion's father, they had given him cards. For her foster father, she called him up like she had done for Mother's Day. Sora stole a glance behind her, seeing Ken's mother and grandfather. They were talking to each other too softly for her to hear.

Given what happened on Memorial Day, she took it the elder wasn't too happy about her presence.

"He'll come around."

She turned back to Ken, feeling his hand on her shoulder. She looked down at the headstone and then back at Ken.

"You never said how he died."

Ken sighed. "He got hit by a truck." With a rueful smile, he added, "My father was addicted to cycling wherever he could. I remember him telling me that it was the closest thing to flying without having to get in a deathtrap."

"Deathtrap?"

"He was afraid of airplanes."

Sora half smiled. "He had a good life."

"Yeah…he did."

He took her hand, pulling her towards his mother and grandfather. She felt her smile strain the moment Grandfather Robbins set his eyes on her. She let go of Ken's hand.

"Sora?"

"There's something I need to do."

"Can't it wait? We're going to my mom's house for the bbq."

She forced a wide smile on her face. She hadn't intended on going, but didn't tell him until now so he wouldn't try to convince her otherwise. One part was because of his grandfather, but there was something else she needed to finish before the day was over.

"It's for my dad."

"Oh. We can give you a ride back to Kaleido St-"

"Ken, no. You're with your family. I saw a bus stop right outside the gates."

Ken blinked at that. "I guess…I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Mm." She pulled out a card from her bag. "Could you give this to your grandfather?"

"Sure."

She then walked out of the cemetery to the bus stop.

NH

Sora continued to stare at the Fool.

_"I don't know why you think I can do something like that."_

"Come on, you know everyone's sign. Can't you just look it up?"

_"I'm a spirit, not an encyclopedia." _Fool rubbed his crystal ball harder, squinting into the darkness. He shook his head. _"I'm not pulling up anything. Like I already told you." _He snapped his fingers and the ball disappeared. _"You'll have to find out yourself."_

"Drat."

Fool peered over her shoulder, looking at the stand she made for her father. Right next to her was a father's day card, nicely decorated with a stamp on the envelope, but no address.

_"Why do you want to know about Leon's parents anyways?"_

"None of your business."

Fool crossed his arms. "Don't tell me you're developing a crush."

Sora rolled her eyes. "I think you're confusing me for May." She put the tea light in the floating cup of water. "If you must know, he did something nice a couple of weeks ago." She smiled at the photo of her father. "I just wanted to return the kindness."

The Fool hummed at that. Technically, he could gleam something about people, such as location, traits, ties, and other sorts of information. Given that the people he was searching for were among the living, that is. If the coming events were to happen, he could not tell her this. He could not give out such sensitive information.

She would have to find out herself, as she was intended to.

_"I bet he'd like a massage. Or for you to wash his hair again."_

"That's what _you'd _like, pervert!" Sora half glared at him. "I knew you had to be in my dorm that day."

He lightly shrugged. _"He looked like he was enjoying it."_

Sora waved him off. "Go pester someone else."

_"Well, if you're going to be so ungrateful, then I will." _He gave her his back, about to float off to the girls' locker room when he paused. _"Think carefully about what you choose to do today."_

"Like what?"

She turned over to look at him, but he had disappeared already.

NH

She had seen Leon's car in the parking lot when she got off the bus.

Seeing as he lived off site, there were only two places he could be: the cafeteria or in a practice room. Sora was inclined to think the latter. She walked down the hall way with the practice trapezes. His father was probably in France, so the guy couldn't see him.

She pressed her ear against another door, finally hearing something.

She knocked. "Leon? I'm coming in."

She heard no response. Shrugging to herself, she turned the knob and let herself in. Almost immediately, she halted in her steps, nearly bumping into the man himself.

"Ah!" She frowned a little. "Why didn't you response when I knocked?"

Sweat towel around his neck, she could barely see the shrug.

"I am not required to answer."

Lips pursed, she was about to scold him, but then got a hold of herself. She came here to do some good, not get in an argument with him. With a sigh and a light glare, she pulled out the card.

"Here."

He read the Happy Father's Day written on the envelope without taking the card.

"I am not a father."

With a light blush, she retorted. "It's for _your_ father."

His eyes were frosted. She didn't even have the time to react when he knocked the card out of her hand. She stared at the card on the floor and then back at him, frowning deeply.

"Leon –"

"Get out."

"What?"

He took an intimidating step forward, making her step back. "Leave," he bit out, grabbing her upper arm and wrenching the door open.

She stumbled as he practically threw her out. Water collected in her eyes as she looked at the closed door. She rubbed her eyes hard and then kicked the door.

"You really are a beast!"

She kicked the door again for good measure.

NH

NH

NH


	9. Fourth of July - Independence Day

AN: Fourth of July time, which means fireworks! ;P

NH

NH

NH

Sora and company walked out to the grassy area of the Kaleido property.

Kalos and Sarah were at the grill, firing up the food. As Sora walked by them with her box of sparklers, she noted that the wide grill was divided in half. The side that Kalos was taking care of had hamburger patties and hot dogs. Sarah's side had flat white things that Sora could only assume was a type of burger patty.

"What's that?"

Sarah looked over at her friend's inquisitive stare. "Haven't you heard of tofu patties? Not all of us are meat eaters."

Kalos let out a sigh, knowing that she had directed that at him. "It's not a true burger without meat."

"A fat lot you know," Sarah quipped, flipping her burger. "You'll be fat while the rest of us vegetarians will be healthy and pretty!"

"Ano, meat isn't necessarily bad for you," Sora tried to cut in. "Just how much you intake and how you cook it is the problem."

"Good thing I don't care how I look" Kalos calmly replied.

"Hah! That's rich, coming from the guy that routinely dyes his hair!"

Sora sighed when the couple continued to bicker. They were so different and yet she couldn't imagine seeing one without the other. She smiled at the thought, continuing on to where her friends had stopped.

"Alright!" Anna pulled out several firecrackers from her bag. "Once the sun sets completely we can light up these suckers."

"Anna, we're not allowed to set off firecrackers," Ken reasoned.

"Normally, that would be correct," Mia cut in, "but we're on the private property of a circus with supervision of one of Cape Mary's finest," she pointed over to Jerry taking a huge bite out of his burger, Kate speaking to him as they sat together, "and medical aid on site. We're good to go!"

"You'll need a whole hospital to fix what's wrong with you."

Rosetta frowned. "Don't you have some other group to terrorize?"

May haughtily tilted her hip. "Not my fault you guys are so easy."

"We don't want you here," Marion bit out, Jonathan barking in agreement in her arms.

"Relax, pipsqueak. I'm just looking for Leon."

Sora immediately frowned. "Why would he be here?" Her mouth made a sour expression. "He hates holidays."

"If that's true, then why did he come here?" May snipped out.

Sora turned her head. "Who cares what he does?"

Ken frowned at Sora's response.

Mia loudly sighed. "We haven't seen your boyfriend May."

"...Fine." May flipped a pigtail over her shoulder. "He must be waiting outside my door."

May left and the talking resumed.

"We'll eat and then plan to do the sparklers or firecrackers first," Mia said. "Who was bringing the matches?"

"Shoot, I was supposed to," Sora thumped her head. "I'll go run back and get them."

"I'm sure Kalos and Sarah have some," Ken called out as she started walking away.

"I left something else in my dorm," Sora explained. "You guys go ahead and eat. I'll be real quick!"

She jogged over to the dorms. A couple of people were still mulling about in the courtyard while the others were walking to the grassy area. A few girls looked at Sora as she walked by and then started gossiping none too quietly.

"I heard she got the role Chip 'cause she can't handle adult roles..."

Sora's hand fisted. Frustrated, she hit the elevator button again. She didn't want to be tempted to say something to those girls. They were newbies, so they didn't know what she went through before. She shouldn't yell at them because of their ignorance. The doors dinged and opened. Her mouth down turned, seeing Leon in the doorway.

"Are you coming in?"

"Not until you step out."

He quirked a brow at her stubbornness. "I'm going up."

"Fine," she breezily said. "I'll take the stairs."

She had only taken a half step away when he pulled her into the elevator. She blinked up at him, having fallen on him due to the unexpected tug, but then quickly pushed at him, getting off. The metal doors closed before she could get out. She made to press the 'open doors' button when Leon's arm once again grabbed hers.

"Don't touch me," she hissed out, wrenching her arm out of his hold.

"In a foul mood I see." He stepped in front of the elevator buttons, blocking it. "Too bad."

"Let me out."

"We need to talk."

"You need to disappear," she bit out. She tried reaching around him to push a button. "And get out of my life."

"You shouldn't do that."

"Or what, you'll smack my hand away? Oh wait, you've already done that."

"You'll press -"

She pushed a button, making a ringing sound occur for a moment and then stop. Wide eyed, she looked up at Leon. "What happened?" With a neutral face, he stepped away from the panel. She looked it over, groaning when she saw the red button pushed in. "You made me push the emergency button!" She tried to push it again, but it did not budge. "It's stuck!"

He looked around them and then back at her. "We're stuck until someone comes over to investigate."

"But there's a party going on!"

Leon leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "I tried to warn you."

She pulled at her hair. "You're so aggravating! This is all your fault!"

"Partly, but not entirely."

She petulantly went to the other end of the elevator and plopped down. Pulling out her phone, she made a group message and sent out a help text. Hopefully, one of her friends had their phone on loud enough.

"I doubt anyone will see your message."

"Better than doing nothing," she spat out. "Unlike you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Do not take out your frustration on me, girl."

"Hypocritical _boy."_

"Name calling solves nothing."

She crossed her arms. "There's nothing to solve, like you said."

"...Yes, there is." He looked down at her head. "You've stopped practicing."

"What? No I haven't."

He softly scoffed. "Jumping around on the trampoline is hardly practicing." He raised his chin. "You cannot think I would perform with you on that."

"...I knew it." She stood up. "You're the one that's been watching me!"

"I'm surprised you noticed," he drawled, "I suppose I should give you points for that."

"How dare you," She lowly murmured, "You have no say in what I choose to work on!"

"Yes I do," he pushed off of the wall and hovered over her, "You are supposed to be my partner."

"You already have one!"

"May is hardly it."

"Then why do you keep choosing her?!"

"And choose you, with the pathetic skill set? You," he lowered his face in front of hers, "who refuses to obey?"

"I'm not your toy," Sora ground out. "So stop trying to control me."

He let out a faint grin. "No one can control you."

Her eyes widened, finally taking in how close he was. It made her angrier, especially when she felt his body heat.

"What do you want from me?"

"I already told you."

"Besides the partner thing," Sora snapped out. " 'Cause you're obviously after something else!"

"...Is it not you that is seeking something else?"

She rubbed her face with one hand, feeling her eyes sting. She turned around, not wanting to see his face anymore. "I wanted to be your friend," she half whispered, and then felt her hands fist. "But you're clearly not interested in that." She felt her shoulders sag a little when he did not deny it. It was disheartening to say the least. But then her shoulders stiffened, feeling him step up to her back.

"My father cheated on my mother."

She whipped her head to him. "What?"

"The card you tried to give...I could not accept it for that reason."

"Leon..." she trailed off, not knowing what else to say to that. "I'm sorry my card upset you." Then she turned herself fully, looking up at him fiercely. "But that doesn't excuse your awful behavior."

"I'm not looking to be forgiven," he neutrally stated.

"But you are looking for something from me."

His hand came up and hovered in the air. He stared at it as if it had moved on its own.

"I suppose I am."

Sora hesitated and then steeled her resolve. "We can still be friends."

"No."

Hurt flashed across her face. She didn't even attempt to hide it.

"Why not?"

"it's not possible."

"You're unbelievable," she muttered. "Can't you be bothered to give me a better explanation?"

He stepped into her space, which really wasn't much of a step. He was already close to her. His fingers lifted some hair, rubbing them. Then, he brought the hair up to his face. Her eyes were so wide as he smelled her shampoo. How could he explain something he didn't understand?

"Sora!"

Her breath hitched, recognizing her boyfriend's voice. Immediately she stepped to the door, hitting it.

"Ken! We're stuck!"

"I know, I got your message! Jerry's calling his friend in the fire department."

"Thank goodness..." She looked over at Leon, but he was coolly looking at some spot on the other side. "We'll be out soon."

He gave a slight nod.

She bit her bottom lip, but then decided to just forget about it. He was too confusing to decipher.

NH

NH

NH

AN: The ol' "stuck in an elevator" scenario. Don't fix something that ain't broke, right? XD


	10. Beginning of School

AN: School Starts Day. Not really a holiday, but I needed a chapter here before the next one. XD

NH

NH

NH

With August, came the beginning of the school year.

Marion swung her feet in her chair as she waited for the class to start. She didn't mind school too much. With the Kids' Stage, school was the place for her to hang out with her other friends.

"Alright class, let's settle down."

Her friend quickly sat over next to her. Marion lightly shook her head. She was always cutting it close. Kind of reminded her of Sora. She lightly grinned. Her teacher wrote down a page number in the textbook. She opened her mythology textbook, flipping through.

"Ok, yesterday we learned about the Greek gods of Mount Olympus. Then, the god that holds the world on his shoulders..."

"Atlas!" Someone chimed in.

"Very good! And today we'll learn about some of the common tales." The teacher wrote on the white board. "Does anyone know the story of Pandora's Box?"

"It's about a girl being stupid," the class jerk snidely replied.

A couple of kids giggled, Marion frowned at the boy. He was always saying mean things.

"Jake, what did I say about name calling?" The teacher sighed. "See me before lunch." With a light shake of her head, she continued, "It was said that Pandora was the first woman created. The other gods gave her gifts and one of those gifts was a jar, given to her by Zeus." She drew a jar on the white board. "However, this jar was special. He told her to not open it for it held the evils of the world."

Marion stared at the images in the book, seeing Pandora with the jar.

"Thinking to sneak a quick look, she cracked the lid just a little bit..."

The next page, many dark things swirled out of the jar.

"That tiny crack had been enough to open the jar completely."

"Why would she open it, knowing what's inside?" Marion asked out loud.

The teacher smiled. "Haven't you ever been so curious about something, even though you were told not to look into it?"

* * *

Sora lightly panted as she stood still on the indoor trampoline.

"You're still practicing?"

She smiled as Ken came over with her towel and water bottle. "Practice makes perfect."

She stepped over to the edge, wiped her face and then settled down along the rim of the trampoline. She leaned over to kiss him. In the corner of her eye, she saw something shift in the doorway. She paused, lightly frowning. She didn't need to guess to know who it was.

"Something wrong?"

She turned her attention back to Ken, lightly pecking his lips. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to see if a certain girlfriend had time for lunch before the schools get out and we're crazy busy."

"Hm." Playfully, she put her arms around his shoulders. "Which girlfriend are we talking about here?"

"The workaholic redhead always in shorts."

"Hey, I've worn skirts too."

_"Denim_ skirts, which makes them practically like shorts."

"Ok, I _might_ be fixated on jeans." She giggled, rubbing her nose against his. "If you admit that you are fixated on what I wear."

"It's just an observation," Ken lightly flushed, "Not a fixation."

"I thought the girl was supposed to be the blushing one in a relationship," she teased, tweaking his nose.

"Wooow. Pulling out the gender stereotypes."

"I'm just joking around." She hopped off of the edge. "I think it's cute that you do."

Ken gave her a flat look. "My manliness has considerably shrunken since dating you."

She laughed suddenly.

"What?"

"Manliness? Haha! You're not the manly type."

"It was a joke." When she continued to laugh, he sighed. "It wasn't that funny."

"S-Sorry, the idea just -hah!"

A little peeved, he started to walk off.

"Hey, wait up!" She frowned when he continued to walk. She jogged up to him, catching him in the hallway. "I asked you to wait."

"And I asked you to stop."

"I can't just stop laughing on command." She put her hands on his shoulders. "I know it was a joke, Ken." She tried to nudge his nose, but he turned away. "Aww come on, grumpy. No frowny faces."

He lightly pulled out of her hold. "Stop."

"Ken?"

"I don't like it when you do stuff like that."

She lightly frowned. "Like what?"

"The whole 'baby talk.'"

"I don't do baby talk. That's my 'cheer up voice'."

"But it _sounds_ like you're talking to a kid. And I'm your boyfriend."

"I know you're my boyfriend."

"Really? 'Cause sometimes I think you forget."

She blinked at that. "Ken I don't -"

He walked off. This time she stayed in place.

"I don't forget," she muttered under her breath. She looked at her watch and then huffed. So much for eating together. She turned around, seeing the person leaning against the wall. "Leon. Unfortunately, I'm not surprised."

"I did not come to surprise."

"No, you just came to be your fantastically annoying self."

She walked past him. He followed behind. Her brow ticked.

"I'm too hungry to put up with you," she half whined. "So whatever twisted reason you have for following me is going to have to wait!"

She reached the side door leading directly outside. The door was promptly shut. She looked up at the hand above her that was keeping it closed. She whirled around, frowning up at him.

"I said I'm not dealing with you today!"

Without warning, he hoisted her on his shoulder. She squeaked at the sudden action, but then started to purposely slide down out of his hold. His arms came up, one around her lower back and the other behind her knees, pinning her legs against him.

"Let me go, you kidnapper!"

"You can stop wiggling. I'm already aware of your...assets."

"What the -" she halted suddenly, thinking about her position. Her chest was along his shoulder and her butt..."Hentai!" she shrieked.

He opened a door, felt for the light switch and then closed it. "I do not know what you said."

She was plopped onto a mat. "Pervert!"

"I did not touch you inappropriately, so the yelling is unnecessary."

"But you were _thinking_ inappropriately! Don't deny it!"

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards and then went back to neutral. He crouched suddenly, making her eye him warily.

"We will merely talk."

She looked around and then gave him a half glare. "In the training supply closet?"

He lightly shrugged. "Not many options, given your inability to converse in normal settings."

"Says the guy that stares at me from the shadows."

"Observing privately," he corrected.

"In. The. Shadows."

"Whatever I say will not change your opinion."

"It's a _fact._ Not an opinion."

"We are digressing from the original topic."

"Which you so poignantly have yet to _tell_ me."

"I'm surprised you know such an advanced word," he coolly murmured, "given your low maturity level."

"_What?!_"

"Hush," he chided.

She stared at the index finger touching her lips, not daring to move. When she did not say anything else, he slowly removed his finger. She shuddered a little at the light brushing feeling he was causing. He felt her breath, drawing his eyes to where he had placed his finger.

He stood up. "There will be tryouts."

"But we're not done with _Beauty and the Beast._"

"Did I say it was for the stage?" he bit out.

She bit her bottom lip nervously. His behavior was strange, almost unpredictable.

He quietly let out a breath. "It's for a competition. But through invitation only."

"Competition?"

"If your name is on the list, you need to be ready."

Sora was silent as she considered him. He seemed so solemn about this.

"And you?"

He lightly frowned. "What about me?"

"Will you be ready?"

"Professionals are always ready."

"I guess but..." she stood up to better read his face. "I don't think you are."

His grey eyes were piercing one second and then hazy the next, as if a memory flitted across his mind. She frowned a little, reaching a hand out to him. She softly gasped as he grabbed her hand before it reached him.

"Worry about yourself."

He lightly pushed her hand down and then left the supply closet. She stared at the closed door. Then, with a determined face, she got up and threw the door open.

"Not so fast!"

He was walking to the door leading outside when she shoved herself between him and the door. He quirked a brow at the sight of the petite redhead trying to block his way.

She put her hands on her hips. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We're done."

"No we're not. You don't say things like that and then _walk away!_"

He calmly lifted her up and put her to the side. She blinked at the new position she was in and then followed him outside.

"How dare you _move_ me when we're talking!"

He kept walking away. "You're shouting at me. We are not talking."

She ran right in front of him, stopping him. "The competition is on trapeze, isn't it? Which means it'll be a duo performance, with _you_." She tiptoed up, glaring at him. "You can count me out."

His eyes were steel. She didn't flinch when his hands went around her upper arms. She wasn't going to move away if that's what he was thinking.

"Don't lie to yourself."

"I don't," she confidently said. "I actually say what I mean, unlike you. I've experienced your performance before. I don't know what all the hype was about."

His hands tightened around her arms, but not painfully. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but at the same time, he could. He didn't miss the quirk of her mouth, the haughtiness of her voice and the complete lack of fear.

"I could say the same," he smoothly retorted back.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You didn't give me any reasons to want to impress you."

He brought her dangerously close, even lifting her off of her feet.

"You are the one that wanted me."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Kalos told me about the selection process. You were the deciding vote that brought me here." He lowered her to her feet, one hand going to her chin. "Then after _Saiyuki,_ you begged me to stay."

"Because you were being a diva about it!"

He pulled her chin upwards. She took in a sudden breath, looking up at him even if she didn't want to. She didn't think she had ever seen his eyes so intense before.

"You chose me," he murmured. "If not as a partner, then what for?"

He let go of her. She did not follow.

NH

NH

NH

AN: Added some details...but that's why this is AU/Canon. XD

We still have several holidays, so don't think things will be going smoothly for the people involved. Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm happy people are excited for this!

Honestly, I don't know completely how a story will go until I type it, so it's almost like I'm reading along with you all. :3


	11. Labor Day

AN: Sept 5, Labor Day!

NH

NH

NH

_After Layla left, the stage didn't feel the same. __Sora's energy had dwindled considerably. That spark in her eyes was so dull, Kalos wondered just how hard it would be to brighten it up again. _

_"She needs another partner," Ken murmured._

_Kalos continued to stare outside the window. That much he knew. But there wasn't anyone at the stage that could even begin to challenge her, let alone support her. The kind of partner Sora needed was not easy to find. The person needed to be someone that connected with her on some level, but still be professional. Level headed, but also a risk taker. Sora was already a wild card. It would be dangerous to have someone just like her as her partner, hence the cool demeanor. She needed looking out even if she did__n't realize it. _

_But a passion for performing was a must._

_"Make a notice for the circus board," Kalos calmly said. "We'll see who responds."_

* * *

_Sora looked over the candidates. Ken smiled encouragingly next to her._

_"There are quite a few people that are looking for partners."_

_She shuffled through the papers. "They're from all over..."_

_"I also found video clips of each of the candidates' performances so we can get a feel for their style." _

_Ken clicked around on his laptop, pulling up the first one. He wrote notes and spoke over the video, giving an intro and explaining what their specialties were. There were several good ones. Nice track records. But Sora didn't care about what medals they had or not. __Their performances said more than what was on the paper._

_"Next, Leon Oswald. Born in France. First gained recognition as an acrobat when he was 13. Current nickname, 'Pegasus of the Stage'. Pretty well known internationally, actually..." Ken looked down the synopsis, lightly frowning. "He's had several stage partners but no medals. Huh. That's kind of strange." He looked up at Sora. "So yea or nay?" _

_She was still looking at the laptop. He was talented, anyone could see that. His fast twists and turns were well timed and executed flawlessly. She lifted her hand to go back a little, unaware that Ken had been ready to switch it to the next video. He lightly blushed as their hands bumped into each other. He was glad she wanted him to help her; he could only hope he mustered the courage to finally ask her out too. He stuttered out an apology that fell on deaf ears. _

_She needed to see that part again, when he vaulted himself high into the air...__She quickly paused it. Right there. For half a second, she saw a crack in his impassive mask. _

_"Sora?"_

_"Put him in the yea pile."_

NH

Ken sat down in the cafeteria, his girlfriend not present yet again.

The last two weeks she had been skipping lunch with him. He sighed, swirling his spaghetti around his fork for longer than he needed to. She was focused on something else between shows, but had yet to tell him. Though, in truth, her behavior had been changing for a while now. He couldn't put his finger on when the shift started. It was definitely gradual for he only now truly noticed it, having been thinking about when they first started going out. To this day, he still wanted to smack his head for how awkward his first date invites had been.

And then their first kiss...

He really didn't know how he could have stepped on her toes. It was embarrassing to say the least. But of course, she took it all in good humor. She loved to laugh. He loved to hear it. He lightly frowned. At least, he used to like it. He still couldn't quite get over the fact that she didn't think he was manly. He wasn't an idiot. He knew he wasn't decked out in abs and huge guns, but he did make an effort to do some jogging and light weights. With his heart condition, he had to be careful.

"Girlfriend ditched you?"

He turned his head, seeing Mia sit down next to him. "She's practicing."

"For what?" Anna sat down on Mia's other side. "She just jumps around as Chip."

"I don't know. She won't tell me."

Mia slurped up a long noodle contemplatively. "Well, _Beauty and the Beast_ will be ending in a month. She's probably preparing for the next audition."

"You know what it'll be yet?" Anna stuck her fork into a meatball. "I know we have a short break in between, but still."

"I have a few ideas for the next show." With a grin, Mia slyly looked at Ken. "But _Romeo and Juliet _is highly likely."

Ken coughed into his cup. "Mia!"

"What?"

Ken gave her a look. "You know what."

"You don't like Shakespeare?"

Mia laughed at Anna's question. "No, that's not it." She took a bite out of her slice of bread. "I'm sure Sora will be professional about those scenes."

"What scenes?"

Ken ignored Anna's question. "Why don't you try writing something that isn't romantic?"

"Oh please Ken. With a good looking guy like Leon, it's hard not to."

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's wrong with Shakespeare?"

"It's nothing," Ken bit out.

Mia half grinned at Anna. "There's kissing in _Romeo and Juliet._" In a whisper, she added, "Ken doesn't like the idea of Sora doing that with the Ice Prince."

Ken stood up.

"You're not done with your plate yet," Anna noted.

"Not that hungry."

Anna watched as Ken walked out of the cafeteria. "What's got his goat? It's not like Leon likes her. Or anyone for that matter."

Mia cleared her throat a little, choosing against saying anything she may or may not have seen.

NH

Sora breathed out as she balanced herself on the swing, trying to keep her legs straight in the air for as long as possible.

_3, 2, 1 ..._

She exhaled, smoothly bringing her legs down and up, switching to a back and forth motion to build momentum. She launched off of the swing, grabbing the next one. She twisted in place, turning herself around and then back again. Idly, she heard the practice door open and close. His steps were barely audible, like always. She rolled her eyes a little. She didn't know how he knew that she was here now and not the trampoline. But it was the third time this week he came in on her trapeze practice.

Swiftly, she hoisted herself up to sit on the swing. "Don't you have other things to do than lurk around?"

"Observing," was his quiet correction. "But not today."

She loudly sighed, allowing herself to drop backwards and hang from her knees. She peered at him from upside down, frowning when he took off his light jacket. He usually just leaned against the wall in true Leon fashion. Her eyes widened when he walked towards the ladder.

"H-Hey!" She straightened up to a proper sitting position. "Who said you could join me?!"

He calmly continued up the opposite platform she had started on. He crossed his arms, now more at her eye level.

"Swing to the next one."

"But why -"

"Just do it."

She puffed out a breath, making her bangs fly. She built some momentum and then swung to the next swing. She didn't see it, but he was lightly shaking his head.

"You waste energy in your swings."

"How would you know? You're just watching."

He quirked a brow. Then, he uncrossed his arms, unhooking the ready swing. He launched himself like it should be and deftly caught another swing with one hand. He pulled himself up one handed, smoothly rotating to face her.

"Did you see the difference?"

She gave him a sheepish look. "Not really." Though, it probably would have helped if she hadn't been looking at his hair fluttering behind. Not that she would tell him that.

He softly sighed. "Come here."

With his command, her sheepish feeling disappeared, bristling her. "No."

He gave her a thin glare, but started to build up momentum again. He launched himself closer to her, but she had already swung away to the other side. She had a feeling he was coming over to her. She didn't want to know what he would do when he reached her...but then kind of did at the same time.

"Why did you move?"

"I'm practicing," she quipped, "You're the one wasting energy following me."

He stared at her long. He brought his other hand up to grip the bar, giving him more power as he built up speed. The moment he was in the air she was moving again. He continued relentlessly, not giving her time to think of a better plan. She squealed as he almost caught her foot. She dared to look back, her breath hitched. His eyes were so focused and his mouth...she was certain there was that crooked grin. She felt him behind her. He was going to grab her.

She let go of the bar, hitting the net.

Without pause, he followed her.

She tried to quickly get off the net, but he was faster. She felt her breath escape as he grabbed her ankle and tugged her down to him. She lightly laughed, not at all bothered by the fact that the motion had rolled up her shirt. He didn't miss it. His eyes never missed anything. Her stomach was lean and tanned, her tight spandex shorts letting him see her rounded hips. His finger tips had barely brushed her sides when she suddenly rolled out of her position half under him. She got off the net and then quickly fast walked to the ladder. By the motion of the ladder, she took it he was close behind her. She realized her mistake when her feet hit the platform. There was no swing set up; Leon had taken the spare one earlier. She made to grab the long metal pole with the hook to get a bar when she felt him at her back.

"Don't move," he murmured in her ear.

She stayed where she was, knowing she had been caught. He took the pole from her, getting a bar. When he had it in his hand, he put the pole aside and turned to her expectantly. No words were exchanged as she came over.

"Hold onto me."

A light flush dusted her face, but she obeyed, putting her arms around his neck. Without warning, he stepped off the platform. She softly gasped, her legs automatically going around his waist. He looked down at her in amusement, but did not comment.

"Pay attention as I swing," he instructed as he started to create motion.

She looked at his arms, saw the muscles contract as he used them. He easily swung to the next bar.

"Feel my exertion," he rumbled out.

The light dusting of pink darkened. She didn't need to be told to pay attention to that. She could feel his breath as he moved, feel the growing warmth as he continued to use his body. Him talking just made her feel the vibrations of his speech.

"Let the arc help you. Follow when it begins and ends, letting go at the last second." He looked down at her face. "Do you feel the difference?"

She looked up at him, not realizing that at that angle her lashes were half lowered, making him see how long they were.

"One more time," she murmured.

She didn't need one more time. Hell, she hadn't needed the second time. He knew she was a fast learner, but needed to try it herself to truly understand. He knew she felt the difference, saw her eyes narrow on the next bar the second he released the swing. They didn't need to be like this anymore.

He swung again.

For the rest of the practice, he was calm. She didn't know how he could be, especially when her breath was short. He'd adjust her hold on the swing, trail his fingers down her arms and along her calves for when he was fixing her posture before jumping off of the platform. She knew she was ok for that part. She'd done it a million times. She fell onto the net one last time. He went down the ladder. She picked her things up. He grabbed his jacket. She opened the door. He closed it before she could leave.

"You like doing that too much."

His fingers continued up her arm. "You obeyed me today. Why?"

Her lashes fluttered at the sensation. "I thought partners listened to each other."

His hand stopped and then went to her shoulder, turning her around.

"Not as much as you did."

She lightly shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. "I can disobey you again if you want."

Her lowered lashes, the bright eyes from practice, the teasing tilt of her lips...Did she know what she was doing to him? She opened the door, but his arm around her waist halted her. He put his forehead against her shoulder, just resting it there.

Then he let go of her, stepping around her and down the hallway.

NH

NH

NH

AN: A bit longer than usual. XD I always wondered about how the initial meeting between Leon and Sora went.


	12. Columbus Day - Part One

AN: Part One of Two - Columbus Day, the first lasting "discovery" of America by Christopher Columbus.

Which he actually thought was Asia. XD

NH

NH

NH

"I saw the list."

Leon did not pause in removing his jacket. Sora stood close by.

"My name is not on it. Or yours."

He took his time folding his jacket and then faced her, quirking a brow. "Why are you not on the swings already?"

She looked heavenward for strength. "Did you not hear what I said? We weren't invited to the Circus Festival! So practicing - Hey!" She followed him as he merely walked to the ladder. "I'm trying to talk to you!"

"And I," he climbed up the ladder, addressing her without looking, "am attempting to correct your horrid trapeze habits."

"I'm not that bad." She followed up behind him with a scowl. "Not all of us had one on one training with a top notch professional."

He looked down at her. "Then what am I?"

She flashed him a toothy grin. "Clean up crew."

He supposed he was "cleaning up" her skills. But the dismissal of his professional status irked. He waited for her to get to the top of the platform with him before dealing out punishment. She came up with an innocent air, lightly batting her lashes as she quietly waited for him to speak. She was more coy than he thought she was.

"You're running drills."

"Why?"

He stepped up to her, towering her petite form. "For impertinence."

"This isn't boot camp," she quipped, "and, correct me if I'm wrong, but," she put a finger to her chin, "I thought a partnership meant we were equals."

"We haven't performed together."

"Hm... We did perform together, but then one of us threw a tantrum."

"You can hardly blame me for not wanting to perform with a pink monkey."

"Ah." She pursed her lips a little. "So it was a pride issue. Here I thought it was something petty."

He crossed his arms. "Pride is not petty."

"And yet here you are, trying to get me to be your partner." She tilted her head. "Sounds like we went in a circle."

"I've not refused you," he lifted his chin, "Or else I'd not be here still."

"So we're equals then."

He quirked a brow. "Hardly."

"Then why are we partn-"

His forefinger was on her lips again. "You are getting there," he murmured, "but we're not quite at the same level." He was about to lift his finger, but then he saw her irritation. "I will remove my finger only if you speak in a sensible manner. Or it will be three sets of drills."

With a sigh, she nodded. And then blushed some more. She just made his finger rub against her lips.

"What separates you and me?"

Experience. Hardship. Mentalities. His eyes drifted to her mouth involuntarily and then back to her eyes.

"A number of things."

She opened her mouth to retort, but then shut it fast. She almost said something snarky. Then, she remembered her initial question. Remembered what the current situation was and who was actually leading lady.

"Leon, look," she ran her hand through her bangs. "I really appreciate what you're doing here. And then also finally getting you to agree to be partners after dragging you from France, but the facts still remain..." She put a finger up. "One, May is your current partner. Two, the chance to become your partner will be a while. Three..."

"Regardless of the festival, there will be another chance to formally become my partner," he calmly said. "And three?"

"Three is...a feeling. Right in the pit of my stomach that I can't shake."

"Feelings are not factors for partnerships."

"That's not true. I'm darn sure you've done things because of feelings."

He lightly shook his head. "I'm certain you are referring to instincts."

"Then...there's an instinct that I can't shake." She looked to the side as she tried to describe it. "Like when it's time to jump off of the swings, but the gap, it looks kind of wide." She shrugged helplessly. "And you're left with the choice of clinging on or jumping."

"What does your instinct tell you?"

"It's too wide," she whispered.

He lifted her chin up. She leaned forward a little.

He let go of her chin. She frowned as he walked to the pole and leaned against it. She had leaned in. Why would she have done that? Better yet, why would she even tell him of her struggle? She swallowed. It was a stupid thing to do. Very absent minded and out of place. He didn't need to know. Or care to know, for that matter. She grabbed the bar from its place, set to run drills.

She looked back. He looked straight at her.

She turned around and jumped off.

NH

The Fool floated in the air of Sora's dorm room.

He lifted his hands, summoning his crystal ball. The stars flickered awake, taking form. Scorpio and Sagittarius were circling each other, weaving close and away in a sort of dance. He'd almost call it playful. Flirtatious even, if he were to be so bold.

But the darkness around Scorpio was still present.

The Fool sighed. He had hoped it would disperse the more Sagittarius went along with the training, but there was no lessening of the looming cloud. What was worse was Taurus trying to stick its horns between the dance. These three had been fighting for so long, he wasn't surprised that Taurus would not just stand by and let Sagittarius kick her out. But he didn't know what would disrupt the duo or if Taurus' intervention will actually do anything.

Sometimes fortune telling was too ambiguous.

NH

Leon sat on the edge of his bed, his hands on his knees.

He had a dream.

They were practicing. She had been playful like always, saying some quip to get him worked up in so many ways. He was fixing her posture, his fingers trailing up her legs, but not stopping. He had looked up only to see her eyes lidded. Then he couldn't take it anymore. His hands were under her shirt. His mouth was over hers. Her fingernails dug into his arms as she responded back just as strongly as he had started it.

He could still feel his blood running.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He had told her feelings was not a part of their partnership, but now, he realized he had been telling himself as well. He couldn't afford to lose sight of his goal. He needed a partner, but not emotionally. He needed to fulfill his promise and then leave. Maybe then he could find rest.

In the back of his mind, doubt hissed. _That promise is impossible. _

It was. But he was almost certain at least a part of it could be done. The maneuver could be completed without the ideal stage. For what did the hearts of the performers and audience members matter if the maneuver was executed perfectly? That second part was just a fool's errand. They were only pretty words that could not become reality. Childish dreams would not make the Angel's Maneuver come true. He removed his hand, his eyes sharp in the darkness.

A demon was needed for this.

NH

NH

NH

AN: Da Da dummm! But not really a surprise. lol. I'm making Columbus Day as a two parter.


	13. Columbus Day - Part Two

AN: Part Two of "Columbus Day," day of discovery. There's a jump of like two weeks since the last chapter.

NH

NH

NH

Leon stared hard as Sora caught her breath.

"That was pathetic."

She grabbed her sweat towel, restraining from throwing it in his face.

"I'm tired, ok?"

He pushed off of the wall. "You've been tired for a week now." He assessed her quietly and then sneered. "Ever since New York."

She froze. "How'd you know where I was during break?"

He walked up to her. "I thought the visit would motivate you, but it seems to have done the opposite." He put a hand into his pants pocket. "I shouldn't have allowed you to go."

"...The Boss told you?" She narrowed her eyes. "And what do you mean 'allowed'?"

"You're my partner as much as I am yours." He leaned his head down to her eye level. "I make it my business to know what you're up to."

She ignored his insinuation. "You're getting to be a real pain in the butt lately."

"Someone has to train you." She huffed, stepping away from him. He grabbed her arm. "I didn't say we were done."

"Well I am." She tugged at her arm. "What is your _problem?_ You weren't this much of a jerk when I left!"

"Then don't leave without -" he bit out before he could stop himself completely.

She stared at him wide eyed. "Leon...?"

He let go of her arm.

"Is that the issue? You think...visiting my old partner will make me not perform with you?"

"...That is absurd."

She crossed her arms. "I think it's the truth."

"Because you say it is," he clipped out, "does not make it true."

"Like you not voicing it out doesn't either."

He walked back to the wall for his jacket. "We're done."

"Leon..." she frowned, determined. _"Leon."_

She grabbed his arm. He stiffened at the contact. She had never voluntarily touched him before, whether out of anger or...anything else. She seemed to have come to the same realization but couldn't let go. If she did, she wasn't certain what would happen. Not that she knew what was going to happen if she held on. She swallowed hard. She had something to say; she might as well say it.

"Layla's moved on," she quietly said. "It hurt at first, seeing her happy on a new stage and with a new partner. It still does, honestly. I can't pretend that it doesn't." Her hand slid from his wrist to his hand. It felt warm, even when he wasn't performing. "I can't silence my feelings."

He looked at her then.

Really looked at her. Despite his reservations, his pep talks to himself about emotions having no part in this, he found himself turning to face her. His free hand slid into her hair. Their lips were close. She could feel his breath. He could see what she wanted him to do as her eyes half closed.

"Learn to," he murmured lowly.

He let go of her suddenly. She took a step forward, catching herself. He opened the practice room door without looking back, without wondering what was going through her mind or even what could have been had he given into the gift she freely offered.

But he still felt where their lips had touched.

NH

Sora was stepping out of the practice room when Ken suddenly appeared.

"Geez! Warn a gal before popping out of nowhere!"

"What were you just doing?"

She frowned. "Practicing."

"Right." He crossed his arms. "And Leon, what was he doing?"

Her eyes widened a little. Leon had stepped out of the room before her. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. They were only practicing, like always. There was nothing to be worried about. Except she was. She inwardly told herself to get a grip. She had done nothing wrong. But she had been close to.

"Instructing."

She started walking off. Ken had taken a couple of seconds to understand what she said before he snapped out of it to follow behind.

"Instructing _you? _Why?"

She shrugged casually. "He wants to be partners."

"May's his partner."

"For now."

"You can't mean you still want to perform with that jerk?"

She bristled a little. "Of course. And, jerk or not, we were the ones that brought him here." She ran a hand through her hair. "If not to be my partner, why else is he here?"

"May's not just going to step aside."

"I don't expect her to."

The idea of her fighting for Leon rubbed Ken the wrong way. "Sora..." When she didn't look at him, he frowned, grabbing her arm. _"Sora."_

"I'm listening." She pulled her arm out of his hold. "You don't have to be so grabby."

"Look, I know we brought Leon here to help draw in the crowds, but if you don't like him we can always bring in another performer."

"With what money Ken? I thought we were barely able to pay Leon's fee."

"His fee wasn't that much. It was just the whole plane tickets and visa that ended up costing a lot. But that was months ago." He lowered his tone. "With the _Dracula_ show, _Beauty and the Beast_, plus the extra income from the Kids' Stage we're more than able to cancel Leon's contract and get someone else on board. I'll just talk to Kalos and -"

"No."

"W-What?"

"I...We chose him for a reason, Ken."

"That was before we knew how high handed he was! I'm certain Kalos doesn't expect you to just take whatever insult Leon -"

"-I really don't think the Boss will go along with this." Sora shook her head. "How will it look to the audience if I keep going through partners? Not so great for the stage, I don't think. Besides, things are going better now." She smiled slightly. "Leon said I'm improving." Technically not this week, but that was before he had a chip on his shoulder about New York. "That's a good sign."

"According to _his_ standards, which don't align with Kaleido Stage."

"...Yeah, for the most part," she frowned, "I don't think he's changed his mind about the type of stage we are." She brightened up. "Maybe he just needs time."

"Sora," he sighed. He knew she meant well but sometimes... "I don't think he's the kind of performer that will change his mind. Ever."

"You don't know that," she argued. "None of us do."

"Sora -"

"-Ken, look. If he was so against Kaleido Stage, he would have left already. Right?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"So if he's still here," she continued walking down the hallway, getting to the door, "that means that we can still..."

She trailed off, looking through the glass. Outside, Leon had his back to the door as May reached a hand out to him, tiptoeing up.

"Sora?"

She turned back around to Ken, suddenly recalling he was there, then quickly whirled her head back to the outside. Leon had his hand along May's chin now. She didn't see if they did kiss or not. Leon walked off. May followed him. Sora's grip on the door handle tightened.

"We..." she cleared her throat, "we can still get him on our side."

She pushed the door open. Ken followed behind.

"...Right."

NH

NH

NH

AN: I pushed the New York trip later for my own benefit. Remember, this is AU/Canon. XD


	14. Halloween

AN: Happy Halloween! In which our favorite crew experience the joy of costumes off the stage and other Halloween goodies. ;P

NH

NH

NH

Backstage, Sora breathed in as she caught her breath.

While she was only Chip, the role was filled with a lot of bouncing around and backflips. She loved being so energetic, but it sure did drain her fast.

"Did you hear?" two girls to her left chatted just loud enough for her to hear. "Miss Hamilton's coming!"

"I know! I can't believe it!"

Sora uncapped her water bottle. Layla's plane was set to land next week. Most everyone knew that part. What they didn't know was that she was coming to bring the Phoenix Tickets. Why she was coming in person instead of mailing them, she didn't know. But it would be nice to see her again. In truth, she forgot all about the victor's prize of the International Circus Festival until Ken brought up the news. Though, she actually wasn't certain she knew about it to begin with. As May stood incredibly close to Leon and he didn't move away, she did know that she wasn't certain about many things.

"You'll choose me, right Leon?"

Sora huffed at that. Like always, May had been eavesdropping when Ken told her about the Phoenix Tickets. Leon glanced behind. Sora blinked as they made eye contact.

"We'll see."

Sora felt her teeth clench. So he did know about the tickets. She knew she would have to audition against May. He wouldn't just pick her because they had been practicing. Though, she had been skipping out this past week...Regardless, he would make them audition. He himself told her that partnerships had nothing to do with emotions. But it was that look he had given her before he turned back around and answered May.

The smug jerk was playing with her.

If that was the way he wanted to do this, then fine. She would rise to his bait, take on whatever stupid little challenge he wanted from her. He didn't scare her. He was just another performer. And if he didn't choose her then who cares? Like Ken said, maybe she could get another partner. Someone that was more reasonable. Considerate. The Boss couldn't say she didn't try.

"Are you even listening to me?"

She turned back to Ken. "What?"

He withheld the urge to sigh. "I was just asking if the costume fit," he summed up his talk. It wasn't the first time she tuned him out. "Since you had to return it for a smaller size."

She looked at him with rounded eyes. "My costume..."

After having ignored him in favor of practicing with Leon, she had suggested doing a couple's themed costume this Halloween. He was her boyfriend. They should be doing more couple's things. But today...She bit her lip nervously. He crossed his arms, holding her gaze.

"You forgot to pick up your order, didn't you?"

"I'll run to the shop real quick after the show," she grabbed his hand, "we have some time before the Halloween cast party."

"Sora," he sighed, "one of these days you're going to forget something and there won't be a second chance."

She leaned forward, nuzzling his nose. "You still like me."

"Yeah. For now."

"Har har." She pushed him away playfully. "Now let me work."

"I want to see you in the dorm rec center, in costume, 7 PM sharp."

"Hai, Sir Punctual!"

He grinned at that, coming back to kiss her. For a while there, he had doubted. It felt like they were coming apart. But then, she started appearing in the cafeteria again to have lunch with him. It could be nerves. Maybe she had felt pressured to be a star as soon as possible so they wouldn't have to rely on Leon anymore. He didn't know the exact reason. When he prodded, she'd just smile and shake her head, changing the subject.

They broke apart. "See you soon."

She nodded with a small smile.

NH

Sora felt the Fool's eyes on her.

He had been taking a nap when she rushed into her dorm room, slamming the bathroom shut. He had mourned his missed opportunity with a faint sigh. She was much too fast for him nowadays to sneak in unnoticed. He was resigned to the fact that he would not see his busty apprentice in her bra. Not that she had exciting bras to begin with.

_"What are you wearing?"_

She looked up from securing the white ears on her head. "I'm a bunny. Ken's a magician."

He looked over her white netted legs, the one piece body suit with long corset ties in the back where a puffy white cotton ball sat just an inch above her rear. There were no straps around her shoulders but there was a white and black bow tie choker around her neck to match the white and black cuffs around her wrists. She had painted the tip of her nose black and drew lines for the whiskers. Little white puff studs decorated her actual ears.

He was so glad for her naivety.

"What I don't get is why there'd be studs if I'm wearing rabbit ears," she murmured as she slipped her black heels on. "It kind of ruins the rabbit illusion."

"_Why indeed._"

She adjusted the wedgie. The Fool leered as her little cotton tail wiggled.

"See ya later."

He snapped out of his reverie. _"Sora?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Beware of the dark_."

She scrunched up her nose. "O-k..."

NH

The party in the recreation room was already underway by the time Ken met up with Sora.

For once, he was the one late. There were too many wrinkles on his shirt and then he couldn't figure out how to do his necktie. He made his way through the room, looking for her. Anna was over with Barbara and Hanna dressed as the Three Musketeers. He had been adjusted his top hat when he bumped into someone with a red cape.

"Sorry about- May?!"

A frown was on her face as she put her hands on her hips. The dark red skirt was super short. Her apron was longer than the skirt. Her white mid thigh tights had two big red bows along the top. He knew by the cape and little wicker basket who she was, but he didn't recall seeing any depictions of Little Red Riding Hood looking so promiscuous.

"Watch it!"

"Ah. S-Sorry." He embarrassedly tore his eyes away from her cleavage. "I didn't expect you to show up here."

"I go where I want." May narrowed her eyes. "Now buzz off."

"Wait, I'm looking for Sora."

"Why the heck would I know?"

"So you can keep clear of her."

"...She's in the back with the punch." May gave a little grin. "Gonna show your rabbit a few tricks?"

"What?"

"Hm. Probably not," May quipped. "Doubt you'd know what to do."

"For what?"

She gave him a leer. "You wouldn't have to ask if you knew."

"You're getting weird." Ken put a hand to his forehead. "I'm just going to go."

He continued on his way, soon finding two long rabbit ears sticking up in the air. He was about to call her name but then choked on the greeting upon seeing her outfit.

"Ken!"

She bounced up and down, making the light pink on his face darken. He quickly went to her, putting a hand along her arm to make her stop jumping and making things jiggle that shouldn't be jiggling.

"What happened to your costume?"

She looked down at her outfit and then shrugged. "They ran out of the magician's rabbit suit in my size so I chose this instead." She curled her hands under her chin and wiggled her nose. "Welcome, Master Magician."

"Don't. Please." He felt his face flush hotter. "Cut out the master part."

"Why?"

"Just - hold on." He moved her hair aside, seeing a little bunny in a bowtie logo on the left side of her chest. "Oh man." Well at least that explained the outfit. "Did you even see this before buying it?"

"Yeah, isn't it cute? It's a little fancy rabbit."

"Sora," he lowered his voice, "it's the Playboy bunny logo."

"Ok. So..."

He rubbed his temples. "Nevermind." He put her hair back over the logo, "Just keep this covered."

Sora shrugged, walking to the drink table. Ken couldn't help but look at her cotton tail move as she walked. Then he cleared his throat, pointedly looking at her rabbit ears. She grabbed a cup and handed one to him with a smile.

"There are a lot of things to do. There's dancing, bobbing for apples, a costume contest, a haunted hayride which leads to the haunted maze," she took a sip of her drink, smacking her lips, "this tastes kind of funny." She took another sip, mentally shrugging. It wasn't a bad taste. Just new. "There's also a scavenger hunt, but the clues were too easy."

Ken took a long drink of his cup. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A group of newbies were in the corner snickering.

"Look, Trey's feeling the effects already."

Trey, a usually quiet guy, was in a green power ranger suit. He was on the dance floor with his girlfriend in a pink power ranger suit. Right now, he was Gangnam style dancing around his girlfriend, hooting out loud.

"I'm king of the world!"

The group of watchers burst out loud in laughter.

"Omg. This was a great idea," the girl in the group snickered in a shepherdess outfit.

Her boyfriend next to her was in a sheep suit, currently looking over at their chaperone. She was dressed in her karate robe with a red bandana on across her forehead, looking quite serious. Then she suddenly struck out a pose, grinning as she pawed the air.

"What if Ms. Sarah saw us spiking the punch?"

The shepherdess sighed. "She would have dumped it by now if she noticed. Come on," she tugged her boyfriend's leash. "Bo Peep needs a pick me up."

NH

Getting in line for the hayride had been more of a challenge then it should have been.

Sora giggled as she bumped into Ken for the umpteenth time.

"Whoopsy!"

Ken put his hand around her waist. "Stop hopping so much."

"I'm not moving Master."

He blinked hard. "Huh."

He didn't know why it looked like she was bouncing in place a second ago. The line moved up. They were next. Sora wobbled to the front, putting a foot on the small step ladder. She nearly slipped, but Ken put out a hand to steady her. He stared at his hand, slowly registering that it was on her rear. He quickly withdrew it.

"Nice catch."

"Ah, yeah. No prob."

She sat on the hay, immediately wrinkling her nose. "It's pokey."

The driver, an older man dressed as a scarecrow turned to look at her. "You can sit up front with me and Jed, hunny bunny." His partner scarecrow smiled. "There's enough room."

"Okay."

"Sora," Ken caught her arm. "You can sit on my cape."

"But then it'll get all pokey when you put it back on." She grunted as she was helped to the cushioned front seat, sitting in between the driver and his partner. "It'll just be for a couple of minutes."

"You two babies ready?" May snapped. "Or do you need a pacifier?"

Ken frowned as she sat next to him. "Find another seat."

"You think I wouldn't if I could?" She jeered, "The wagon's full, nimrod."

He looked around. It was indeed packed tight. How could he have missed that? He sighed, looking out to the parking lot. There was a fine mist around them due to their proximity to the ocean.

"You kids ready?"

There was a murmuring. The driver took it as an ok. He started the tractor back up, turning the lights on. It trudged along with a steady 'rmm' sound. Up ahead on the other end of the parking lot Ken could just make out where the maze had been set up. Jack o Lanterns started popping up around the way. The designs ranged from dragons, cartoon characters and then the more traditional cuts with two teeth in a huge grin.

In the front, Sora oooed at the decorations.

"Look, a witch!"

The driver chuckled. "Having fun, bunny?"

"Yeah! There's so much to look at."

The two scarecrows shared a look. It was time. The partner turned his face away from the bunny while the driver continued to chat with her.

"So are you guys fans of Kaleido Stage?"

"Sure, sure. My grandkids love your shows. Though the _Dracula_ one scared my littlest one."

"Yeah...Sorry about that."

"Not your fault, hunny bunny. It was well done." The driver started to slow down as the maze came up. "I love me some good old fashion horror. Everyone needs a good dose once in a while."

Sora wrinkled her nose. "I'm not really a fan."

"Really? Well," the driver stopped the tractor, "I'm sorry then, little bunny."

Before she could ask 'what for?', the partner whirled around with a chainsaw in his hands. He stood up and started it, laughing maniacally. Sora screamed. She turned to the driver for help, but only raised the pitch of her screaming as she was faced with his bloody butcher knife. In the main body of the wagon, Ken stood up upon hearing his girlfriend screaming, but then yelped when someone grabbed his cape. He turned around to May to scold her, but was met with a pale, bloody hand.

"What the-!"

"Run, stupid!" May shrieked as she shoved Ken towards the now open wagon door. "Get to the maze!"

"Sora!" He ran to the front, seeing the driver holding his nose. "Where's my bunny!?"

"She punched me in the nose," the driver nasally replied, "and then vaulted out of the seat. Don't call her an acrobat for nothing."

Ken was about to comment but zombies and the chainsaw scarecrow was coming for them. May dashed away, ditching him. He quickly followed her lead, going into the maze.

NH

There was an extra layer of mist in the maze, undoubtedly dry ice or a fog machine.

Sora ran through the maze, tripping on vines, shrieking at the skeletons and ghouls along the way. Marion's father did a great job designing the maze, but it was far too scary for her tastes. There were footsteps all around her and zombie groans. She panted before a fork in the road. Someone screamed behind her. She flinched, choosing the left pathway.

Almost immediately, she bumped into a wall. She quickly turned around, but it rotated fast, taking her into another part of the maze. She squeaked as she was forced into the new path. It was much darker here. She walked forward, but couldn't really see how big the place was.

She missed the cute little pumpkins.

The hair along the back of her neck raised. Someone was behind her. She stiffened as something warm and wet grazed her shoulder. She shrieked, raising a hand to slap. The person caught it deftly. She stared wide eyed at him, what little light there was letting her see his smirk.

"Were you trying to _bite_ me?" Leon let go of her wrist. She squinted in the darkness. "You don't look like you're in costume."

He quirked a brow. "The foulest of creatures come in disguise."

"You couldn't think of anything new." She pursed her lips. "Wait, why are you here?"

"Solving a maze."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"That's something fun and normal."

He lightly shrugged. "I was curious."

"You had nothing else to do?" She started to walk around.

"I was invited."

She paused. That would explain why May was here. It couldn't be a coincidence. She felt a wall and started following it. There had to be an exit. He followed along, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Layla Hamilton is coming."

She felt a corner, suggesting an opening. "Yeah. She's bringing tickets to the circus festival. Which we need to talk about, but not tonight. Remind me later." Her hand fell through the open space. She made a face as she touched something squishy. "Eww!" She quickly withdrew her hand, trying to wipe it off on her costume. "I don't want to know what I touched!"

"What if there is a key in there?"

"You shove your hand in that."

He leaned against the wall. "Then I will claim the prize."

"There's a prize at the end of the maze?"

He merely looked back at the wall and then her. She sighed, closing her eyes as she put her hand back into the squishy substance. She nearly gagged as her entire hand was covered in it. He watched her, thoroughly amused.

"Kami." She shuddered as she searched through the stuff. "It better be a good prize." Just when she was ready to call it quits, her fingers grazed something metal. She perked up, grabbing onto the item. "Ahah!" She flashed the key up to his face. "Victory!"

"Indeed."

She blinked as he took it from her hands and walked off.

"Hey! That's mine!" When he stopped in front of a chained door, it clicked. "You knew there was a key in that!" She pushed him petulantly. "You meanie!"

He grunted as she jumped onto his back.

"Get a hold of yourself," he quietly scolded as he tried to fend off her hand and keep his balance. "There is no prize for solving this."

"You could be lying," she hissed, still trying to pry his hand open. "Give it back, thief!"

His eyes widened as she bit his neck. The key was in her hand, but her teeth kept a hold on him. He nearly groaned when she slowly released his throat. He was acutely aware of her mouth, especially her lips as they moved off of him.

She bit him again.

"Sora -"

She released him, looking at him face to face. "What?"

He stared at her for a moment. Then he moved his hair aside, offering his neck. Her warm mouth returned and then released. Her bites were getting smaller. Her teeth came out less and less, being replaced by soft lips. He maneuvered her to hang in front of him, making her stop.

"Did you have the punch?"

"Yeah." She tilted her head. "Did you?"

He nodded his head. "It might have had alcohol."

"Oh." She bit her lower lip. "So-"

"This won't happen again," he murmured.

"...Ok."

He put her against the wall, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. His mouth smashed against hers, making their teeth bump before she parted her lips. Her legs tightened around his waist. Her fingers curled into her palms as he angled his mouth, opening her lips more. He was not gentle or soft, nor was he willing to waste time letting her adjust to how he kissed. He pulled away for a couple seconds to breath. Their breaths mingled as she took in air. It was then that he noticed her eyes half closed and her lips a darker rosy color than they were before.

His mouth came back over hers.

She let him have control, let him manipulate her mouth to move however he wanted.

NH

NH

NH

AN: This is definitely longer than other chapters, but I didn't want to cut anything out.


	15. Election Day

AN: Election Day (and all of its chaos) In which a choice is made.

NH

NH

NH

Their lunch date consisted of both of them spacing out.

Sora slurped her drink even though there was only ice left. Ken was spreading mayonnaise on his hamburger bun even though the piece of bread was already covered. Halloween had left them both pensive and adamantly resolving not to think about that night - which made them think about it, given how much they were trying to block out the events.

"You two ok?"

Sora snapped out of it, looking up at the waitress. "Yeah, just kind of tired."

"Yeah..." Ken seconded.

The waitress shrugged lightly. As long as they paid, she guessed it was alright.

"Want a refill?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Without having her empty glass anymore, Sora grabbed a few fries from Ken's plate.

"You sure you don't want to order anything?"

"I'm not hungry."

Ken put his knife down. "Are you nervous about Layla coming?"

She swallowed her fries. "It's the circus festival. I'm excited but...what if Leon doesn't choose me?"

"Didn't you say he thought you were improving."

"Yeah..."

But that was before Halloween. She had started going back to their practices after that, but he was the one that didn't show up anymore. She felt her face heat up a little. After their kiss, she hadn't seen him around except backstage for the _Beauty and the Beast _shows. Was he avoiding her because he regretted it? Would it make him less inclined to choose her as a partner not just for the circus festival but for anything else?

"Sora?"

She mentally shook herself out of those thoughts. "The issue is that he's been performing with May for two shows, so he might prefer to keep it that way."

At the mention of May, he flushed a little.

"Yeah, well, he can't just choose without letting you to audition." He slurped some soda. "He's at least fair in that regard."

"That's true."

NH

"No."

Kalos stared at Leon and then Layla.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Layla quirked a brow. "Didn't you come here to show off your skills?"

Leon and Layla were seated in front of Kalos' desk. The boss had called them in earlier than the others to make sure everything was clear. There was something off with the Frenchman lately, but for the life of Kalos he couldn't figure out what. The leading male seemed...distracted. Which was unheard of from the amount of time Leon had been here. He always was calm and collected, even when he was criticizing someone.

"You're performing in the circus festival," Kalos coolly replied.

A flicker of irritation flashed across Leon's face before smoothing over. It was the first time Kalos didn't agree with a decision Leon proposed. The owner's back was straight, no longer in that casual sitting position Leon was used to seeing. The man will not be easily moved, if at all.

"I do not think that is wise."

"Because of your reputation?" Layla pushed her hair aside. "We know, God of Death."

When Kalos did not repute it, Leon found himself slightly surprised. There were few stage owners that would have hired him despite knowing his reputation. If they did know but still hired him, it was because they were out of options. Leon sat back. Back then, Sora had said something about needing him here to draw in the crowds. However, Leon was not entirely convinced that the stage had been so desperate for money to have hired him. So why did Kalos hire him? Was it some whim or was something else at play here?

"I could destroy both of them," Leon murmured. "Including your old partner."

"It won't happen."

Leon quirked a brow. Layla lifted her chin.

"Sora is stronger than that."

"Is she?"

Kalos folded his hands on the desk. "Does your doubt prevent you from choosing her?"

"No."

"Then what is the problem?"

"The festival is not something she can handle."

"Sora?" Layla's eyes narrowed. "Or yourself?"

Leon glared. Layla did not waver from his gaze.

"You had been there last time, but you withdrew. Your hesitation makes me wonder about your fortitude."

A muscle along Leon's jaw twitched. He stood up, going along the wall where the books were.

"Do what you want," he bit out.

Kalos buzzed his secretary. "Send in the girls."

_"Yes sir."_

May and Sora squeezed in through the doorway. Kalos saw Leon look over and then turned his head away.

Strange behavior indeed.

NH

Sora and Ken were silent in the elevator.

The meeting swirled in their minds. She felt conflicted between wanting to follow Layla's footsteps versus Leon's...well everything. His past, his reputation as a partner destroyer, and of course, his clear reluctance to participate in the festival, regardless of what Layla and Kalos said. They reached the bottom floor. Sora steeled her resolve. Ken spotted someone coming out of the next door elevator.

"I need to do something."

"I got to go."

They stared at each other and then sheepishly laughed.

"Guess we both got something to do," Sora rubbed her arm.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow?"

"Ok."

Sora walked off. Ken went out the other way.

"May."

The Chinese acrobat paused in her steps. "Whatcha want, pipsqueak?"

The lobby was empty. Ken took in a breath and then went for it.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Halloween."

May pursed her lips. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"W-Well, when we did the haunted maze together." He paused. "I...enjoyed it. Solving it with you." He flushed a little, looking off to the side. "I never thought you could smile like that."

May's face went to neutral.

"I like Leon."

"I know."

"You've got Miss Pea Brain as a girlfriend already."

"I _know"_, he sighed, lowering his voice back down. "Even so, I just wanted to know...Is there maybe something here?"

"Do you honestly think I'd choose you over Leon?"

"He's not the affectionate type."

"Says who?"

"Says his actions."

"Enough." She gave him her back. "I gotta practice."

He watched her walk away.

NH

The doorbell rang.

More out of curiosity than good manners did Leon bother to put his book down and answer the door. He stared at the redhead, trying to comprehend the fact that she was at his apartment despite the meeting in Kalos' office.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

Leon slowly came back to his senses. He stepped aside, making room for her. Sora took off her shoes by the door and then went over to the couch. She stood by it for a moment, looking around his place. It was sparse, with only a couch and coffee table in the living room. A small book shelf was in the corner, but even then there weren't that many novels in it. She could see the small dining table from where she was. She lightly frowned. There weren't any chairs to sit on. Did he eat standing up?

"Where are your dining room chairs?"

He sat on the couch, leaning his arm along the back of the couch.

"Were you planning to stay for dinner?"

"No," she blushed a little, "well, unless you - Anyways..." She sat down next to him. "You left before I could talk with you." Her fingers curled along the hem of her denim skirt. "What did Layla mean when she said you've...destroyed partners?"

"What it sounds like."

"But that's just an exaggeration. I mean, you didn't _purposely_ hurt people..."

He merely looked at her.

"Leon...?"

"...I'm not compassionate. Nor kind." His fingers brushed a few locks of her hair. "I have certain expectations." He withdrew his fingers, laying them back along the couch. "If you fail to meet them, you will be destroyed. Kalos knew this before extending a contract to me."

She looked at her lap.

"The Boss knew...Then," she looked back at him, "we are meant to be partners."

He looked at her with an expression close to pity.

"You cannot change me."

"I'm not saying I can. Besides, change comes from within." She shook her head. "I'm not choosing in the hopes of who you might become." She reached out for his hand. "I'm choosing based on what I know."

He slipped his hand out from underneath hers.

"What you know is little," he murmured.

"You're egotistical. Jaded. Pessimistic. A stuck up brat, to be honest." She leaned her cheek against the back of the couch, coming into contact with his hand there. "But you're still here. Why?"

"...A promise."

"To whom? Family? Friend?...Girlfriend?"

He quietly scoffed. "I have none of those nor have time."

Her eyes softened at that. "I doubt you'd tell me even if I guessed it."

He stood up, walking to the front door. "It's late."

She got up and slipped her shoes back on. "I'm going to try out to be your partner." She touched his hand on the door knob. "Choose me, please."

"You are trying to manipulate my vote?" He tilted his head. "That is not a fair challenge."

She pursed her lips. "May kissed you first. She already tainted the challenge."

"She tried to."

She blinked at him. "So then you two didn't..."

"The only one that has." he leaned his head down a little, catching her eyes, "is you."

"...Leon," she felt his hand warm up the longer they stared at each other. "I know you said it wouldn't happen again, but I -"

He maneuvered her against the door, slamming it shut as he pressed her into it. She let out a soft gasp only to have the sound swallowed by him. His hands roughly ran along her legs, lifting them up around his waist. She gripped his shoulders tightly as his mouth devoured hers, not giving her any ground in which to overcome him. She didn't have any inclination to get in the way of what he was doing to her.

Suddenly, he put her on her feet.

"Go," he murmured with his eyes half closed and his teeth still nibbling her lips. "Now."

He withdrew from her completely to open the door. She found herself out in the hallway, disoriented and cheeks colored with fever. A neighbor of Leon's was paused to her right, his little dog wagging its tail as he waited for his owner to keep walking.

"Ano, I'm in the way," Sora lightly laughed.

She started to walk, but then had to grab the railing lest she fell down to the ground. She felt her face heat up more. The kiss had made her weak in the knees. She spared a glance at Leon's door and then kept walking on.

She wasn't sure she accomplished what she came to do.

NH

Sora felt her heart thud loudly as she ran to Leon's dressing room.

"Leon!"

She was surprised to find the door unlocked. She let herself in, withholding the urge to blush upon seeing him half undressed in his navy blue prince outfit. There was something more important than propriety.

"You dropped May."

"I ad libbed." He continued to shrug out of his prince's shirt. "She couldn't follow."

"Her shoulder's going to take weeks to heal."

He threw his shirt onto the back of his chair. "Didn't Layla tell you to focus on yourself?"

She frowned at the way he said Layla's name. "You still don't like Layla, do you?"

"...That is neither here nor there." It was the woman's ex-partner more than anything. But she didn't need to know. The details would only hinder more than help. "You're up against me now."

"With you," she corrected.

He stared at her long before coming to her. She did not flinch, not even when he gripped her hair, making her head tilt back.

"You don't want to be with me."

She felt her pulse jump as his nose grazed her throat. "I asked to be your partner and I meant it."

"Are you able to handle it?" He pulled her flush against him. "The pressure, the long hours...The high expectations," he half whispered against her lips, "of being my partner?"

"The question is," she breathed, "are you?"

He kissed her hard. Her fingernails dug into his forearms.

NH

NH

NH

AU: Like Leon can handle not kissing her again. XD


	16. Veteran's Day

AN: Veteran's Day.

When emotions conflict with experience.

NH

NH

NH

In every partnership Leon had, there came a time when he would do 'The Test.'

His sister had created it inadvertently. Their trainer Alen hadn't know it himself, having thought that the key to the Angel's Maneuver was in the strength of the male partner. In reality, it was strength from both. The male had to have the ability to follow and aid, the female had to have the innate ability to sense the moment when her partner's power and hers combined, allowing her to lift higher than ever imagined.

He would never forget that day when she hoisted herself up just as he was lifting her. It had been so natural, so easy compared to the ruthless training he underwent. Alen was always barking at him to build up arm strength, tighten the core muscles, build the legs, work the back, fix his hands, do his shoulders...Everything about him had to be built up. Nothing was close to being enough to do the maneuver. Then, that day, Alen switched to Sophie.

To this day, Leon could still hear his trainer criticizing him, goading him to train.

"Left leg."

Sora breathed in long as she lowered her right leg. He could tell the right leg muscles were protesting. Her mouth may be neutral but her eyes never lied. She lifted her other arm and leg, posing next to some statue in the park. He looked at his phone and then started the timer.

There was no reason for him to do 'The Test' if she could withstand this.

NH

"You should tell him to stop."

Sora groaned from her couch as she turned to Ken's voice. "Who let you in?"

"You left your door unlocked."

"No I -"

_"Yes," _Fool floated in the air above Ken's head, "_You most certainly did. Quite a dangerous thing."_

"Especially because of peeping toms," Sora groused.

"Wha- I knocked several times," Ken flushed.

"No, I wasn't talking to - what are you doing?"

Ken pushed a little above her knee. She hissed as her muscles protested.

"He's pushing you too far."

"It's what he expects."

"So you'll just do what he says? That's not the Sora I know."

"Ken. Why are you here?"

He looked up from inspecting her legs. Before her training began, they had a talk. Well, more like an argument. He couldn't understand why she'd trust Leon after what happened with May. She couldn't understand why he was talking about May so much, let alone Leon. He exploded. She exploded right back. They came to the decision that they needed a break from each other.

He sighed. "I think it is great that you finally have a partner, but...why him? I've never understood why you picked him out of all the acrobats we reviewed. He's the coldest one." Pause. "Does that aloofness remind you of Layla?"

She blinked at that. She hadn't really thought about why she did choose him. It was a gut instinct based on what she saw that made her choose. But now that Ken mentioned it, both Leon and Layla were similar in demeanor. However, there was passion in Layla's performance while in Leon's, not so much. He was't wooden. It wasn't like he was expressionless either though. He was technically amazing without a doubt. But he was inconsistent in one small, though meaningful way.

"He's missing something." She sat up contemplatively. "A spark that used to burn, but I can just see its shadow sometimes."

"A spark...From the God of Death?"

She frowned. "Don't call him that."

"It's one of his names. What else am I supposed to call him after what happened with May?"

"His name is Leon Oswald," she quipped. "Stick with that."

"...Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Leon. Is that why you do whatever he says?"

"O-Of course not. I'm auditioning to be his partner." She bit her lip. While she didn't think she was following through with Leon's training because of her feelings, there were feelings involved. "Well...maybe a little. To be truthful."

"A little?"

"Ken." She bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "We've kissed a couple of times."

"What?!"

"I know we're not together right now, but I needed to tell you."

"Why did you tell me then?"

"...We kissed when you and I were still together."

"Sora!"

"I know!" She grabbed her bangs. "But I can't just not tell you this!"

He folded his hands over his face for a moment before his head turned towards her. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Are you guys even training?"

"What? Yeah. What else would we be -" Sora caught the Fool's leering grin and she felt her jaw dropped. "W-We're _only _training! We haven't even kissed since it started!" When Ken merely rubbed his eyes, she touched his arm. "I'm sorry to tell you like this. Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying," Ken groaned. "I just didn't think we both were interested in other people."

"Both?"

"...I think I might feel something towards May." He moved his fingers to open his eyes. "But I know it's only a fluke. We're so different and she's so abrasive. I don't think we'd be good for each other." He put a hand on hers. "I think it's what you're going through with Leon too. He's too cold for someone like you, but there's something about him that draws you to him."

"Ken -"

"I think it's your desire to change him. Make him better." He shook his head. "You want to be Belle who can transform even a Beast. But that's only a story, Sora. Feelings like that are not strong enough to last in a relationship, nor are they healthy."

"I'm not looking to change him."

He stared at her. "You two have such strong personalities." He stood up with a sigh. "If Beauty doesn't change the Beast, then the Beast may change Beauty." He opened her dorm door. "Has changed, I should say."

"I'm still me."

"For how long?" Ken gave her a sad smile. "The old Sora I know wouldn't have cheated on me."

The door closed. Fool stroked his chin speculatively.

_"He has a point."_

"...Maybe." She sighed, dropping back on the couch with an arm tossed over her eyes. "It was selfish of me to kiss him back then."

_"And you're never selfish," _Fool muttered.

"Sometimes I am," she bit out. "Sorry I'm human."

_"That's too easy an excuse." _He hovered by the window, watching May walk back to her room with her head bowed down. _"You knew what being involved with Leon would cost."_

"Cost?"

_"I'm not Ken, Sora. Nor will I gossip to others." _He sat on the back of the couch. _"No one around here can see me." _He crossed his legs as he leaned forward. _"So far you have lost Ken and May. How many more friends are you willing to lose to be Leon's partner?"_

"May's never accepted my friendship."

_"Nor will she now, given the circumstances."_

Sora moved her arm off of her face. "Fool...did you see us being friends? In your crystal ball, I mean."

_"Not yet. But the possibility had existed before."_

"It's gone?"

_"Dimmed. As is your constellation."_

"What?" she whispered to herself. She had a partner and she was training. "What does that mean for my dream?"

"_What dream? To be Leon's partner? Layla's dream? Or to be a true Kaleido Star?"_

"Don't they all lead to the same path?"

_"Which is?"_

She clenched her jaw. "My dream."

Fool smiled at her. _"I'd suggest you sort out which dream is your actual dream."_

NH

"You're holding back."

Leon stayed where he was as Layla walked out of the shadows. He continued to watch as Sora tried to keep her balance under the stream of water. He had been told that this was used for their Little Mermaid performance. Sora had been the only one to audition for that role. Seemed she was always fighting for a position here. It was typical of any stage he had ever been to.

"You are the first to say that to me," Leon murmured with a hint of amusement.

Layla scrutinized his face before looking down the outside stadium. "You put her straight into training without testing her first." She felt his eyes on her. She did not look back at him. "You drop them," she crossed her arms, "then see if they can grab your hand when you reach out."

She was half correct, but he would not tell her.

"I don't understand why you test their skills like this," Layla mused out loud, "nor do I understand why you have yet to test Sora like that."

She did look back at him this time. His mouth was a thinner line than usual. She tilted her head, running through possible scenarios.

"You are afraid."

He softly scoffed. Layla's eyes narrowed piercingly.

"Very afraid," she murmured with some surprise. "Because you don't want to risk hurting her like the others?"

"Enough," he rumbled out. "What happens between your _former _partner and myself is none of your business."

"It is my business," she smoothly clipped. "That girl is my dream, Leon. I will not allow you to destroy her chances because you cannot follow through."

He gave her an icy glare. "You can leave now."

Layla coolly glared back before taking her leave.

NH

Sora was leaning heavily against his car.

Leon shifted his gym bag, eyeing the sport bands around her legs. It must have hurt for her to walk all the way out to the parking lot shortly after finishing his training.

"I told you to rest."

"Is this really the end of the training?"

He quirked a brow. "When have I told you falsely?"

"You always speak your mind, good or bad." She touched his arm. "What was this for?"

"Training."

"For what?"

"A maneuver."

"That you have yet to describe to me."

He opened the back door to throw his bag in. "You will experience it soon. After one more test."

"I just passed your training and now you want me to do a test." She threw her hands up in the air. "You're unbelievable. When in the heck will I ever be good enough for you?"

"It's not about you."

"Leon?"

"Stop pestering me."

"I'm not moving until you explain yourself."

"I don't have to explain myself," he testily bit out, "to you or anyone else. Now _move."_

"You're so selfish," she scolded. "You don't care about anyone, do you? You just _use_ people and then toss them."

"You still chose me."

"I didn't choose you," she ground out. "I wanted -"

"You what?"

"No. I'm not saying. It doesn't affect you. Nothing does. I could be lying in a ditch somewhere and you would just drive on by. You'd probably be the reason why I'm in the ditch."

"Do not talk to me in this manner," he half hissed.

"It's what you'd do," she spat out. "Don't be surprised when people call you out on your despicable behavior."

He should have pushed her aside. Hell, he could have picked her up and tossed her out of the way. But he didn't He couldn't bring himself to do that. Not even when she suggested he'd hurt her with his car. She couldn't _begin_ to understand why he took such offense to that insult. He grabbed her upper arms tightly.

"Go home."

Her eyes started to water. He didn't know what was running through her mind.

"Why haven't you kissed me? Or even just touch me?" She fisted his jacket, trying to withhold the urge to run her fingers through his hair. "Ever since you started training me, you haven't done anything."

Was this where her true frustration was coming from? Or was it a combination of both his aloofness and training? During training, he kept a good distance from her for a reason known only to Leon. Right now, though, with her so close and her eyes snapping at him, begging him to do _something_, he found that he couldn't find that reason. He leaned into her, making her back arch against the car. He closed his eyes tightly as he smelled her hair. She used the same shampoo. He liked the consistency in that. His mouth went over her temple and down the side of her face. Her skin was soft and warm. He went to her ear, lightly brushing it.

He wanted more than he could handle.

More than what she would give.

Lord, he wanted so much. It ached to have her far, but it was worse to have her close. He was beginning to have dreams of them, together and happy. It almost overshadowed his promise to Sophie. That was something he could not allow, nor could he forget. He wasn't allowed such happiness with his sister six feet in the ground.

It was not something planned nor could it ever be.

Experience told him that Sora had the right mindset for the maneuver. Her skills were better. Her balance was still off, but it was an easy fix. He was almost positive she was the one he had been looking for. But something was getting in the way. He knew what he had to do. Knew what was required for the maneuver. He couldn't wrap his mind around this. It could happen. It was _going_ to happen if they continued this way. But...

_"You are afraid."_

Perhaps there had been some truth to those words.

"We can only be partners," he murmured.

"Leon..."

She tried to kiss him. He withdrew before she could. He opened the car door, forcing her to move.

"Tomorrow at noon," he curtly informed her.

She gave a small nod.

NH

NH

NH

AN: I'm trying not to repeat so much of what I've already written before in other stories as well as do a word for word from the anime. But I was rewatching the second season and there's just so much there especially the last couple of episodes. Emotions! ;_; So I'm trying to come at this with a different mindset when it comes to the characters.


	17. Thanksgiving Day

AN: Thanksgiving Day

A day in which coming together may be too soon.

NH

NH

NH

Per tradition, Kaleido Stage had a communal Thanksgiving dinner the day before the actual holiday. Due to May's injury, _Beauty and the Beast_ finished a week earlier. But they did have one show in the afternoon for the day of, allowing cast members to go home and celebrate with family.

The cafeteria was a bustle of activity. They put all the tables together to make one long one. Sarah sat at the head of the table. Sora was passing Mia a basket of biscuits. Anna, Hanna, Barbara, and Ken were talking about a comedy routine - Ken having been pulled down to sit near them without given the chance to refuse.

Rosetta was on the other side of Sora. The young Diabolo protege looked down the other end of the table where Kalos sat. Layla was talking to him too softly for anyone to hear. Marion was eating with her dad at their house. May was still holed up in her room, though no one but Sarah had seen her in days. As dorm monitor, Sarah made sure May was eating and hydrating as well as making sure she kept with her check ups with Dr. Kate.

Mia frowned as her normally talkative friend stayed silent. Due to May's injury, the show for Thanksgiving was not _Beauty and the Beast_ but a collection of one acts, Leon having a huge trapeze portion. Initially, Sora was going to be performing with him in a duel silk act. But that was before when they thought they were set as partners.

Before Leon called off the final test.

It had been a shock for all of them, Layla especially. The ex-leading lady had high hopes for Sora - it was no secret around the stage. What wasn't widely known was that Sora had been the one to call Leon, telling him she wouldn't be coming for his test. Layla hadn't spoken to Sora since then. The avoidance was clearly hurting the redhead. No one was going to the festival this year. Mia worried what would happen with her friend's career.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you do the last test?"

"Didn't want to." Sora grabbed a piece of ham before handing the plate over.

"You don't trust Leon? I don't blame you, considering his reputation."

Sora sighed. "We can't be partners." She picked up her cup. "Not right now anyways."

"So you're still willing to be his partner?"

Sarah hit the side of her glass, silencing everyone. Mia had a feeling Sora wouldn't have answered either way.

NH

Leon stared at her long, not opening the door any further.

"We need to talk," Sora murmured.

His eyes narrowed as she lifted up a grocery bag. From what he could smell, it was food undoubtedly from the Thanksgiving dinner. He had been invited but had not felt motivated to go. He didn't feel like having eyes on him all night. After the cancellation of the last test, he knew it would be the gossip of the stage.

He opened the door.

She came in and closed it herself. He had walked away to stand by the mantle place. She put the food down on the coffee table and then sat down on the couch.

"You weren't answering your phone."

He lightly shrugged. "You made your choice. What else is there to say?"

"Aren't you at least curious why I didn't show up?"

He didn't move a muscle. Not even to blink. She sighed, getting up on her feet. She couldn't talk to him like this. He saw her step closer. He looked over to the window, watching the grey clouds.

"I'm not ready to be your partner," she quietly said, "And you're not ready to be mine."

He gave her a side glance, quirking a brow.

"I'm more than qualified to be your partner."

"That's not what I mean." She slowly shook her head. "A platonic relationship between us is not possible." She laid her hand on his forearm. "I want more, Leon. And so do you."

"Do not presume what I want," he clipped.

"The way we came together hurt the people around us, including ourselves." She continued on, "Relationships aren't about hurting." She put her cheek against his arm. "It's meant to revitalize you. Make you want to be alive." She lifted her cheek from his arm. "I don't get that from you. Not really."

He softly scoffed at that. "Then that means we're not compatible."

"Maybe," she murmured. "Or we're just not ready."

He looked at her quietly. She moved to stand directly in front of him.

"You once told me that I couldn't be Belle because she was a woman in love with a beast. You're wrong." She lightly ran her fingers through the hair along his shoulder before touching his cheek. "She loved the man inside, _despite_ the beast."

"...Are you telling me you love me?" he dryly asked.

She shook her head with a rueful smile. "No." She removed her hand from his cheek. "I'm just wondering if I could, somewhere down the line."

She made to leave. He grabbed her forearm in a light hold. She looked up at his face, trying to decipher the storm in his eyes. He frowned a little more before the emotions settled in an eerie calm.

"That option may not last."

"What?"

"Do you honestly think Kalos will keep me if no one is my partner?"

She felt her breath hitch. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Then join me."

She leaned up to him. "Will you let me get close?"

"...I don't -"

"Do you want me to?" she rephrased.

He quietly sighed, looking off to the side. This was getting more complex than it should be. His search for a partner wasn't supposed to be about him or her. It was only about giving his sister a resolution that had been denied on her deathbed. Nothing more, but nothing less.

"You ask too much."

She gave him a sad smile. "You expect too little."

He felt her press her lips on his. His eyes closed, not willing to see that look in her eyes. He let go of her arm. She stepped away. She shook her head as his demeanor was still closed off.

"I won't be your partner." His eyes opened at that. She gave him a small smile. "But I won't let the Boss send you away."

He put his hands in his pockets. "I could leave."

She opened the front door. "But you won't," she quipped.

He wouldn't. Not yet, in any case.

NH

Fool hovered over the bed as Sora buried her face in the pillow.

"None of your business," was her muffled response.

_"You were gone all day." _He casually sat in the air, crossing his legs. _"I noticed your sign was with Scorpio and then with Taurus." _Her head turned to face him. He tutted at her red eyes. _"Whatever business you had with May got her sign fired up."_

"I told her I wasn't Leon's partner."

_"Why on earth would you tell your rival?" _Fool tsked at her poor decision. _"It gave her hope to climb back up."_

"Leon needs to have a partner or the Boss might end his contract."

_"The easier solution would be to take the position yourself."_

"You wouldn't understand." Sora turned her face back into the pillow. "I barely understand." After a moment of silence, she flipped over to see the Fool. "Is there any change to my sign?"

He lifted his hands in the air, cupping nothing until the crystal ball reappeared.

_"Your sign isn't any better. But I do see the thread between you and May a little brighter."_

Sora sat up. "Does that mean -"

_"The potential to be friends is stronger, but at the cost of thinning your tie with Scorpio."_

She put her arm over her closed eyes. "I figured." She removed her arm to look at the ceiling. "One relationship at a time, I guess. I can deal with that. Besides," she got off the bed, "the ball is in his court now."

_"Sora," _Fool followed her into the fridge, _"do you mean to tell me you're chasing after Leon?"_

Her cheeks flushed a little. "I'm not chasing after anyone." She lifted her cold water bottle to her lips. "Just letting him know of my interest."

Fool gave a leer. _"The best way to show interest is to bring him over and run a hot bath."_

She darkly glared at him. "Why are your solutions always a bath?"

_"They're relaxing and require absolutely no clothing." _Fool tilted his head. _"Though trysts also -"_

_"Stop._ Sorry I asked."

_"Spoilsport." _Fool made the ball disappear. _"Have you decided what your dream is?"_

"I've always known," Sora plopped onto the couch. "To be a Kaleido Star."

_"And how will you do that?"_

"Isn't that where you come in?"

_"Not necessarily. I am only proof that you have the potential to be a true star."_

Sora huffed. "Then why am I putting up with you?"

_"For my charm and good looks."_

She put a hand over her face. "If something as amazing as The Legendary Great Maneuver wasn't the way to stardom, then what is?"

_"What exactly is stardom? How do you measure such a thing?"_

"Obviously not by how high 'the life and death' scenario is," she muttered. "Or popularity."

_"Why not popularity?"_

"Then Miss Layla should have been a Kaleido Star. She's famous worldwide."

_"Very valid points."_

"True stars...They tend to be people that stand for something. Their very name is an icon. When you hear it, you automatically think of something." She stared unseeingly. "I guess Layla didn't become a Kaleido Star because there wasn't something that she stood for."

Layla was famous, successful, graceful, and so many other things. Her title as a Phoenix was derived from the maneuver her and Yuri became well known for. A Phoenix rises from the ashes, constantly going through a rebirth after living a lifetime.

In a way, Layla was like a phoenix. But was that enough to be considered a star? Something that people could believe in, trust in? Or was it just something that was for herself? Did stardom mean having to offer something to others?

_"If that's the case,"_ Fool sat on the top of the couch,_ "what do you stand for?"_

"I don't know."

It was something Sora was going to have to think about.

NH

NH

NH


	18. Black Friday

AN: Black Friday is not really a holiday, more of a massive time of sales and pushing and shoving.

I just needed a "holiday" to get this chapter in before the next one.

NH

NH

NH

May breathed heavily as she laid on the net.

She looked up at the still swinging bars up above. Wincing, she sat up and dragged herself to the edge of the net. She nearly flipped over on her rear getting off, but she caught herself in time. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so spent.

But she needed to go to that festival.

She grabbed the ladder and hoisted herself up. Her shoulder was screaming at her from all the movement. She was probably supposed to take her pain killers hours ago. Sweat continued to build as she slowly got up the ladder with one hand.

She reached the top of the platform with relief. She took a moment to catch her breath.

"Almost...got it..."

She wiped her forehead as she stared at the swings. It took her a while to stop feeling sick whenever she fell. There was some psychological thing to it, but she didn't care. She just kept going and falling until her mind was numb. She mostly blocked out her shoulder pain, so why not the mental pain?

"I need more momentum," she muttered to herself.

It was harder to do it one handed. With some training, she could strengthen her good arm and core muscles. She was sure it could be done. A frown appeared on her face. But could she get far enough to impress Leon?

"Tch!"

She pushed her loose hair back. She lost the ties somewhere. Hell if she knew when.

"I'm going to the festival."

It had nothing to do with that bastard. He was merely a stepping stone for her to succeed. If he could use her to motivate Sora, then she'd use his fame to get international attention. That was all there was to it. It wasn't about her stupid, fleeting crush. Crushes come and go. But stardom...

That lasted forever.

And like hell if she would be remembered as just another idiot partner that had the misfortune of running into Leon Oswald. This would not be her end. This was still only the beginning. The maneuver would impress _everyone,_ not just some stuffed up rooster.

"I'm going!"

Her yell echoed loudly in the room as she jumped off the platform.

NH

It was in the middle of the night when Fool felt it.

He looked away from Sora's window to take out his crystal ball. Stars glowed and formed Taurus. The constellation was on fire, brighter than Sora had been on her best day. _It appears Taurus has succeeded in her goal. _He moved the night sky in his globe to find Sagittarius. She was so faint, barely showing any sign of life. But a glowing arrow was nearby. An opportunity still hovering near her.

_"Hm."_

Initially, he thought the arrow was the way back as Leon's partner. But seeing that it was still there even though she declared to not be his partner right now, Fool was thinking it was something else. He shook his head.

_"Sora, Sora."_

_You were always meant to go to the festival. _Who her partner was did not matter. Not now, in any case. There was obviously something she was meant to learn while at the festival, but something she can only learn as a performer. If she wanted to be a true star, she needed to do this. He let the ball disappear. He'd give her a prod towards it in the morning.

He was such a nice spirit.

Some giggling could be heard outside. With a leer, he recalled what he was doing. Going back to the window, he watched as some girls played around in the dorm pool. It was only supposed to be used during the daytime but they hopped over the gate and got in. He grinned as one of them almost lost their bikini top.

_Such naughty girls._

He'd prod Sora to ask them where to buy skimpy swim wear.

NH

NH

NH

AN: I personally admire May for getting back up when no one else thought she could. Just wanted to dedicate this chapter to that achievement. Also, in the series I feel like the partnership with Leon turns more platonic on May's part after she hurts her shoulder.

Not related side note: I think I found Ken's sister in the anime! In the second season, last episode when they are showing all the people that came to the Swan Lake in the audience seating. When they show Sora's parents and Ken's parents, there is an orange haired girl holding Yume. :D ...Unless some random kid is holding Yume. XD


	19. Sora's Birthday

AN: Sora's Birthday. Not really a holiday, but I felt like jumping to Christmas was a huge gap.

SL

SL

SL

December in France was a lot chillier than Sora thought it would be.

"Are you still cold?"

She looked away from the frozen lake to her partner. "I'll feel better once we're inside."

Yuri smiled at that. He took his scarf off anyways and wrapped it around Sora's neck. She smiled at the gesture, feeling some of his heat in the light plum colored cloth. He was always so nice to her, ever since she came to the stage. He helped her get into the mindset of the Golden Phoenix move, thus gaining admission to Kaleido Stage. Without Yuri, she wondered if she would have gotten as far as she did.

"The color suits you."

She laughed at that, also feeling butterflies in her stomach. "That's the third compliment today." She played with the end of the scarf. "Are you buttering me up for something?"

He chuckled. "Can't I say nice things?"

"You can...or you can tell me what's up."

He shook his head. "Was Leon so cold that he never complimented you?"

She turned back to the lake. Maybe she shouldn't have told Yuri about her and Leon.

"We weren't dating."

Yuri made a sound of agreement. "But he did kiss you a couple of times." He looked at the lake as well, seeing a handful of people holding hands as they skated. "If he was really interested, he would have done more than just kissing you."

She softly scoffed. "He doesn't want anything but a platonic partnership."

"Then he's an idiot." She glanced at Yuri out of the corner of her eye. He smiled warmly. "If it were me, we would have been dating long ago."

"You keep saying things like that and I might think you're serious."

"Who said I wasn't?"

Her cheeks colored a little. She moved on from the lake, steering them back towards the pathway.

"So. Where's this amazing café?"

He humored her. "Down this way." He put his hand along her lower back. She tried not to stiffen at the initial contact. He smiled to himself when she relaxed into his touch. He'd move on to another topic, but it didn't mean he couldn't stop what he had planned. "They make all their pastries in house as well as their signature soups and sandwiches. Their coffee is pressed to order."

"And hot chocolate?"

"There are several different type with several levels of cocoa. Plus a variety of toppings."

They got to the window of the café as Yuri talked. Sora was looking at people's foods and drinks. Someone was drinking a cup with whipped cream, caramel drizzle, little chocolate sprinkles, and a colored marshmallow on top. After training day and night, she was so ready for a treat.

"Oh _Kami _yes!"

Yuri laughed out loud as she practically wrenched the door open. He followed behind her quickly, finding her standing with a menu in hand. Her eyes quickly roamed the menu. It was all in French, but she knew she'd recognize "chocolate" in any language printed. She nearly cheered out when she found it. Yuri amusedly watched her brows furrow in deep concentration. If they weren't in a café, he'd think she was trying to decipher some lost scroll written in a dead language. He saw the moment her eyes brightened.

"Is this what I think it is?"

He read under the image she was pointing at. "Yes it is. You want that?"

Her smile was bigger than half her face. Yuri ordered their drinks and some food. They sat at the counter so that Sora could watch the barista make her drink.

She had only heard about unicorn hot chocolate.

She didn't think she would actually be able to try it some day. Her mouth watered as whipped cream was added to her mug, then little colored marshmallows and tiny little star sprinkles. The horn was a stick of candy cane. The lady called out Sora's name. She quickly put her hand in the air.

"Merci!"

Yuri raised his chin when his name was called. The mug was placed in front of him. He sipped his coffee, eyeing Sora's cloud of diabetes.

"That's a lot of sugar."

_"Magical_ sugar." She licked some of the toppings off, chewing into the marshmallows and sprinkles. She blinked at the liquid inside. "It's pink!"

She tilted the mug for him to see. It was indeed pink. He wouldn't be surprised if they had blended some cotton candy and made a drink out of it. He watched as she took a tentative sip of the hot liquid, curious if it did indeed taste good or not. _They say you can't mask your initial reaction_.

It was sweet. And hot. She felt her heart melt into a warm, gooey mess.

"I'm in love," she breathily sighed.

He shook his head. She did have a sweet tooth, so he supposed she might not be the best person to ask. Someone came by with a tray of soups and sandwiches. Sora blinked at the food.

"I didn't order anything else."

"It's on me."

She smiled, some bitten up sprinkles still on her teeth. "Thanks Yuri!"

He chuckled into his hand. "You have something in your teeth."

She ran her tongue over her top teeth and then smiled again.

"Still there?"

"It's better." He unfolded his napkin. "Consider this your birthday lunch."

"You remembered?"

"Of course."

She felt...happy. And with all the drama at Kaleido Stage, it had been a while since she felt like this. She sipped more of her hot chocolate instead of saying anything else. Yuri was treating her nicely like Ken did, but he was more forward like Leon. She stared at the pink liquid. _Maybe...I should be with Yuri._

Why should she keep putting her heart on the line for a guy that didn't want it? It was tiring, constantly to get Leon to firmly decide on this. He did tell her that he wanted something platonic, but his actions suggested that he wanted more too. He couldn't get his heart and mind to agree. While with Yuri, it seemed like he knew what he wanted and was conveying that to her. She put her mug down with a clatter.

_Should this be easy or something you have to work at?_

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head slowly. "No. Just thinking." A couple seconds later, she put her hand on his. "I'm glad I found you."

Yuri smiled. Then struck up a conversation with her about the pros and cons of coffee and hot chocolate.

SL

SL

SL

AN: You know me, I love drama. And by the way you all are still reading, I take it you do too. XD


	20. Christmas Eve

AN: And so we continue on to Christmas Eve…

NH

NH

NH

The streets of Paris were covered in lights and decoration.

Sora openly admired it all as they walked to the festival stadium. She thought it was very festive for the International Circus Festival to be on Christmas Eve. _If you win it'll be like getting the perfect present. _She smiled at the thought.

"Today's the day."

"Yeah," Sora looked over at Yuri. "Thanks for letting me crash at your place for so long."

"I doubt you could have found a room elsewhere," Yuri adjusted the duffle strap on his shoulder. "I hope the futon wasn't too uncomfortable."

"Not at all!"

Their arms brushed. She was looking forward as it happened and kept her gaze forward. He didn't put space between them, keeping their arms in contact. She smiled to herself. _Not gonna lie, but I kind of missed flirting. _Ken would blush when she would and Leon- _Well_. There was no point in thinking about the past. She made the decision to look to the future.

"What are your plans after the festival?"

"If we win, I'll go back to Kaleido Stage. Gotta keep working on my dream."

"Would you not go back if we lose?"

"Well, either way I'd still be going back," Sora lightly laughed. "Don't know why I worded it like that."

Yuri nodded with a small smile. "Who would be your partner?"

She blinked at that. _Right. _She sort of forgot. Or had she been pointedly ignoring that issue? "Well, I probably don't need…him…" she cleared her throat a little, "if I win. The festival would get me enough recognition and our audience attendance numbers should be fine."

"Ah. That would be true if we won..."

She bit her bottom lip. Yuri's hidden statement was something she hadn't considered. _If we don't win_…"There's May. She's kind of not that bad. Lately," Sora muttered the last part to herself. "If not, I know Rosetta wants to learn trapeze. I could help her!"

"That wouldn't help ticket sales. Especially if we lose."

Feeling a little irritated with the prodding she huffed. "Then we'll have to find another acrobat we can work with!"

Yuri hummed. "Then either way Leon is out of the picture."

Her initial festive mood was starting to wither under the stress of the future. She was more of an 'act first, think later,' kind of girl.

"That's really not my decision to make."

"And if Kalos lets it be your choice?"

"The stage wouldn't be able to afford to lose such a famous person yet," she sighed. "Not without an immediate replacement." She turned to Yuri suddenly, making him stop. "Why all the questions?"

Yuri half smiled. "No need to sound so defensive." His face grew a little serious. "I'm trying to decide what to do afterwards."

Sora tilted her head. "What about art school?"

He shook his head. "I just needed to do something else for a while. Clear my head. I don't plan to have that as a career."

"Really? But that painting with the angels was amazing!"

He laughed at that. "I made mistakes on that. That's why there are so many clouds. No. I need something that's more…involved."

"Involved…"

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"If Leon were to go, would you take me on as a partner?"

There was no second guessing on that.

"Of course. We work well together."

"Of course," Yuri repeated bemused. "We should keep walking."

"Right."

"And Sora? Remember what we discussed."

She looked at his grim face. She could feel her mood shift from carefree to focused.

"Don't fall for tricks or get sidetracked. Think only of our routine."

"That a girl."

NH

Paris was one of three places that Leon had been avoiding.

The first was the town in which his parents died. His journey into hell started from there. The second was the dirty city where he and his sister spent three and a half months in that loud, drafty orphanage until some distant relatives decided to pick them up.

And then the third city…

He looked at the area, seeing that the only differences were the flora and fauna. To come back here, walk the same pathways as she had – be driving on the _same_ _road_ where she had her fatal accident – he had the urge to throw up.

Almost.

The only way he was able to walk inside the festival stadium was by locking everything up. He felt no joy to be here but barely any sorrow. The wall started thick but by the time it was the day of the festival he felt like it was paper thin.

"-still can't believe the gall of her. I mean, what kind of sore loser does that?"

Oddly enough, May's constant chatter was one of the things that kept his mind blissfully away from the past. It was like white noise. She had not been there in the past. She had nothing to do with him other than the fact that they would be performing together. Though sometimes, a couple of phrases managed to filter into his mind. She was walking ahead of him rapidly, betraying her excitement. Once, he had been like her with-

He quickly thought of the routine. Went over a mental map of his swings, his timing, the feeling of his hair gliding in the air as his muscles effortlessly flexed and relaxed as he built momentum.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

The breakroom was coming up, to the left at the end of the hall. It wasn't so spacious if memory served him right. May turned into the hallway without him. He continued to think of his swings, recalling the swinging pendulum motion of the move. His part appeared simple, but catching a fully rotating person with irregular motions had to be precise. There was no room for error.

Suddenly, May's voice boomed out in the closed quarters.

"Sora!"

His body tensed at the wrong time, disrupting his mental training. He heard May gloating. His steps slowed subconsciously. He didn't bother looking at the roster. It didn't matter who he was up against. He finally turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

The paper wall quivered.

* * *

Yuri had read the roster.

He knew it was inevitable that he would run into the past. But knowing that didn't help prepare him when Leon suddenly turned the corner. Leon's entire body was frigid for a couple of seconds before he moved again. The closer Leon got, the less Yuri recognized him.

"Yuri Killian."

The quiet, icy words were even more cutting accompanied with his piercing stare.

"Leon. We meet again."

"Three years." His grey eyes narrowed. "And that is all you have to say."

"Is there more to say?"

Unblinkingly, Leon stared. He stepped closer to Yuri, only halting when Sora stepped closer to Yuri. His unnerving gaze briefly turned to her before going back to Yuri.

"Found another victim?"

"Isn't that what _you_ do?" Yuri easily responded back. "I'm surprised your partner still came after you tore her shoulder."

May's eye twitched. Sora bit her lip nervously.

"You guys –" Sora started.

"Perhaps you should have partnered with me," Leon scathingly spat, "End your career permanently."

"You _have_ changed."

"It was your doing," Leon's face was dark, "Or does your memory fail you?"

"I never told you to become a boogeyman. Is that why Sora didn't partner with you?"

Sharp, terrifying lightning flashed in Leon's eyes. He grabbed Yuri by the front of his coat. Sora quickly grabbed his arm, giving it a good tug.

"Alright, that's enough! We need to talk."

Leon let go of Yuri's coat.

"Sora," Yuri murmured as Leon allowed her to take him down the hall, "remember what I told you!"

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "This will be real quick. Promise!"

Yuri and May watched as the duo turned back the way Leon had come from. Once out of sight, Sora rounded on Leon with a frown.

"I don't know what your issue with Yuri is, but you're going to have to just deal with it."

"You could have partnered with a clown for all I care," Leon coolly murmured.

"You _do_ care. Stop pretending that you don't give a -" she sighed long. "You know what? Go ahead, deny everything. Hide every bit of emotion except for the negative ones." She rubbed her temples. "I'm not dealing with this anymore."

"I never asked you to."

"And I never should have," she shot back. "Just – let's compete, ok? No hard feelings. No hidden agendas or anything."

"Tell that to your _partner_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Leon walked until he was shoulder to shoulder with her.

"I would ask him."

Then he walked back towards the break room.

NH

After that encounter with Yuri and Leon things began to deteriorate. Contestants were trying to sabotage each other all over the break room, people were glaring at her and Yuri and cursing her stage.

Then came in Alice and Mute.

Sora's eyes watered all over again. She didn't know what was worse: the betrayal or Layla's disappointment. She leaned her elbows on the bar counter as she started to cry. Yuri took a sip of his alcohol.

"I warned you." Sora blew her nose before drinking her glass. She made a face at the taste but drank on. "Have you never had alcohol before?"

"No."

"Then why ask to go to a bar?"

She shrugged. "Thought it'll make me feel better."

"Oh Sora," Yuri finished off his glass and asked for another. "You weren't ready for this."

"I'm twenty now. It's close to the drinking age in the US."

"I didn't mean the alcohol," he muttered into his glass. "As soon as Mute and Alice showed up to help we should have withdrawn."

"…Wait." She sat up straighter on the stool. "Are you telling me you knew what they were up to from the get go?"

"I didn't know, but I had a feeling."

"Oh _Kami._" She rubbed her face with a groan. "Why do the men in my life never _tell me_ what's going on?"

"You never asked me about them."

"But you knew I didn't _suspect _anything!"

"Sora-"

"You're just as tight lipped as Leon," she muttered out loud. "I'm so sick of this!"

"What would you have done differently?" Yuri sighed. "If I had told you earlier would you have shook it off?"

"I don't know. It _didn't_ happen. I might have recovered or I might have broken down sooner," she spat out. "We'll never know now!"

"It happened," Yuri said in slight irritation, "so there is no point in reminiscing."

Sora stood up, took a long chug of her glass, and slammed it down. This day was one long horrible nightmare after nightmare. She wanted to just wake up and find the sun shining again.

"I'm done," she put her hands up in surrender. "I'm just- ugh."

She walked out of the bar. Yuri sighed. He pulled out some bills and threw them on the counter carelessly. The cool night air hit him fast once he stepped out.

"Sora," he found her stumbling down the right side. "You shouldn't walk by yourself."

"Go away."

"You had alcohol for the first time," Yuri tried to reason, "you can't even walk straight."

How did it come to this? Just last week she thought she was developing feelings for him. But now, all she wanted to do was get away. Would Leon have told her about Mute and Alice if he had been in Yuri's position? He did get May to back off when she was praising Sora for using them. Or it could have just been that it was their turn next.

_Kami. _

She didn't know who was better. And she most certainly didn't have a clue what to do about her dream. If she couldn't compete, did that disqualify her from stardom as well? She could feel her cheeks getting wet. She hadn't thought she was such a crybaby.

She felt Yuri's hand on her shoulder. With a scowl, she shoved him off.

"Leave me alone!"

"Sora!"

She darted into the street. He tried to grab her but missed. Almost immediately, Yuri saw the car. His throat seized up. He could only watch as it screeched to a stop, but after it collided with her already. She rolled up and off of the vehicle without a single word. He was frozen in place, staring at her unmoving body on the street.

Nearby, church bells ranged out the new hour, marking the start of Christmas Day.

NH

NH

NH

AN: Yes, I am leaving it here. How evil, I know.

But only so much can happen in one day. Sorry that the Christmas Eve chapter is pretty much a downer. XD But at least I didn't actually get it out on Christmas Eve. I feel like that would have been worse.

I didn't feel like rehashing the events of the Circus festival since I really didn't change anything there. Seemed like it would be too repetitive.


	21. Christmas Day

AN: Christmas Day Drama!

NH

NH

NH

Ken groaned as a shrill noise pierced his brain.

He knew drinking that much hadn't been a good idea. Despite Sora and Yuri losing, the Kaleido group had gone out to celebrate Leon and May's win. Though Leon had left the festivities early on in the night. In the end, the party spit into smaller groups, leaving Ken with May. The festival winner had been literally drunk with her victory. Ken had drank on with her, but not nearly as much as her.

And even then, he got plastered sooner than her.

He'd feel more embarrassed if his head wasn't pounding so much. His hand pathetically smacked the table, trying to blindly find his phone. _Stupid thing shouldn't be that hard to find. _Then, he heard it slide across the table and into his hand. He frowned at that.

"You're a mess."

Now wide eyed, he shot up from his prone position.

"_May_?!"

Wearing shades, Ken saw her mouth twist in displeasure.

"Ugh, not that loud stupid!"

"Why are you-where am I –" he blabbered incoherently to himself as he looked around, not recognizing his surroundings.

May sighed loudly. "You lost your room key." She paused to take a long drink of her coffee. "Then you passed out. I had to drag your sorry butt back to my place."

He let that sink in. Then, without thinking, he looked over himself under the blanket.

"Of course you still have clothes on!" May fumed red faced. "You're on the freaking couch moron!"

"Oh. Right..."

"You're worse than a girl," she muttered to herself as she walked off. "Freaking pre-teen _boy_…"

Ken, of course caught that. He frowned heavily.

"I'm not a pre-teen," he mumbled to himself in reassurance. He opened his phone to see a voicemail. He listened to it with half a mind. "I'm a sturdy, young man. Twenty one. Older than her, for sure…"

The message ended. He hadn't registered a single word said. He stayed seated with his phone to his ear, slowly realizing something about what he just heard.

"That was Yuri…" He looked back at the number on his phone. "Using Sora's phone?" His eyes widened at the wild implications his still hazy mind supplied him with. "What!?"

He replayed the message with haste. May was back in the living room, having heard him cry out.

"What's wrong now? Your voice cracked?"

Ken gestured agitatedly as the message continued on. May didn't understand a single bit of it. He got up and started shoving his shoes on. She leaned against the wall as she watched him trip over his jeans on the floor. Red faced, Ken then took his shoes off to one handedly put his jeans on over his boxers. She loudly slurped the rest of her coffee.

"I can see why Anna wants you on her clown team."

He finished listening to the voicemail and promptly shoved his phone into his pants' pocket.

"We need to go."

"The flight's not for another four hours."

"Not there. The hospital." Ken turned around, looking for his wallet. "He's waiting for us."

May slowly blinked at that. "I'm not going anywhere with a crazy drunk."

"I'm not crazy!" He let out a sound of frustration. "Where's my _damn_ wallet?!"

"Whoa. You actually know cuss words. Good for you. Now you're a teenager instead of only being-" May cut off abruptly as Ken grabbed her arms. "Get your hands off of –"

He kissed her sloppily. She promptly shoved him off.

"What the _hell_ is going on with you?!"

Ken shook his head hard. "Sorry, I- that was not why I grabbed your arms. I mean, I did want to kiss you but not like this. Maybe somewhere nicer -"

"Like _hell _I would let you do it again!" she hotly retorted. And then she winced. "Ahh… You made me yell." She rubbed her throbbing head. "Dang it Ken…"

Ken took in a long breath to clear his head.

"Sora got hit by a car last night."

Behind her shades, May's eyes were wide.

"…May?"

She recalled herself, straightening up. But she gave no quip or snide remarks about how the redhead probably got hit doing something stupid, making the accident well deserved. She had no more scolding for Ken's actions just a moment ago.

It felt so small compared to what had happened.

"Your wallet's on the dining table."

Ken grabbed it. Then they were out the door.

NH

Yuri didn't know how long he slept in the waiting room.

It felt like he had been waiting forever and then suddenly, someone was calling his name. Someone kicked his leg harder than necessary. He grunted at the sharp stinging in his shin and then shifted on the chair. He winced as he felt how awkward a position he had been in.

"Ken. And…May?"

May kept her arms crossed. She didn't take offense to the pause before her name. They had never been formally introduced.

"What's the news?"

Yuri heard his back crack a little. "She's out of the ER, last I recalled. But they weren't letting anyone in just yet. Not until one of her emergency contacts arrived."

"One of?"

"I'm one of the emergency contacts," Ken filled in for May. "And Sarah's the other. But she got a late flight last night so she could spend Christmas Day with Kalos."

"Those two are together?" May made a face. "I just can't see it."

"They had actually been in a performing troupe before the stage was created."

"Kalos used to perform? Doing what? People's taxes?"

"He was an excellent magician," Ken defended with vigor. "He was one of my dad's favorite street performers!"

"That doesn't tell me squat about Kalos' skills."

"I have a video."

May nodded her head. "Now that's something I can analyze."

Yuri cleared his throat. The duo recalled themselves. May shoved Ken towards the front desk. Ken quickly got over there once he found his footing, May's shoving having nearly made him fall on his face. He shot May a scolding look. She merely scowled at him, twirling her finger for him to turn back to the front desk. He cleared his throat, preparing himself to switch to French. Being a liaison for the stage, Ken had taken upon himself to learn French a few years back. He used it once in a while such as when he was making arrangements with Rosetta's agent.

"_Ah, excuse me!"_

He nearly cringed at how squeaky his voice sounded. He pointedly ignored May's snickering.

There was something much more important at hand.

* * *

Ken had seen Sora first. Then Yuri.

It was May's turn. She kind of didn't want to see what state Sora was in. She took a breath in, steeling her nerves. Why should she be feeling like this? It wasn't like they were friends. They were enemies ever since she jumped up on the stage, stealing Sora's thunder during the first _Saiyuki_ show.

_Keep your friends close. Your enemies closer. _

It was what she did with Sora almost religiously and it paid off every time she eavesdropped. But she hadn't considered what keeping an enemy close would do to her. How it could change her prospective of Sora. Why, even at the festival, she felt like something had been missing until the roster came out and she saw Sora's name on it. The knowledge that she wanted to compete against Sora had given her the energy to win the festival.

The coolness of the door handle snapped her out of her thoughts.

Now was not the time for that. Or ever.

With a breath out, she opened the door. Ken and Yuri said Sora had been out like a light post-surgery. Sora laid there on the bed, some cuts along her hands and a thick bandage around her head. There was discoloration around one eye, making even May wince. There were no leg casts or arms in slings. Just a wrap around one wrist and ankle. Those facts made her shoulders relax a bit. They weren't injuries that would impede her from performing again.

"Freaking Sora…"

The little idiot had to get all of their panties in a bunch – on Christmas Day of all days. Her body would need rest and then she could come back to the stage. Nothing was permanently wrong. All they had to do was give her recuperation time.

Then, Sora's eyes opened.

May groaned to herself. Of course Sora would wake up when she was in the room. She didn't have the ability to have a gentle "bedside manner," whatever that was supposed to be.

"Where…?"

"You're in the hospital." That was easy enough.

Sora blinked slowly. "What…happened?"

"Hell if I know."

Sora's brows furrowed. "Doc-tor…didn't say?"

May shrugged. "Maybe he told Yuri or Ken. But not me."

"Yuri?"

"Yeah. You know, your partner for the festival. Tall, blonde, violet eyes…"

"I know who he is. But Layla…" she gave a hard swallow, "I wasn't his partner." Pause. "Could I have water?"

"Sure. It's right there."

"I don't think I can hold it."

May rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll grab it." She stuck the straw in and held it out to her. "Is this close enough or do I need to pour it into your mouth?" she snipped out.

"You're a bad nurse."

May gave her a flat look. "Do I look like your nurse?"

Sora paused in sipping water. "You're not my nurse?"

"Very funny."

The longer Sora frowned at her, the more strongly May felt the pit in her stomach.

"You _are_ joking, right?"

"Um…no."

May got in her face. "Who am I?"

Sora stared at her wide eyed. "That's what I want to know!"

May dropped the water cup.

NH

After that harrowing encounter with the rude, dark haired girl, the doctor came in.

He asked her a lot of questions in an accented English, checked her eyes and felt her head. He wrote a lot of things down. Then, finally, someone she recognized came in. Sora felt her shoulders relax when she saw Ken.

"Hey Sora."

"Hi."

He sat down in the chair next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts. And my ribs. And my…well, I guess a lot of things hurt. What happened to me?"

"You got hit by a car."

"Oh wow…"

"Yeah. Scared a lot of us. Luckily Yuri was with you."

"He was? But isn't he in France? He wanted to paint or something."

"…Yes. He did." Pause. "We're in France too."

"No…we're in Cape Mary."

"We went to the International Circus Festival in France." Ken tilted his head. "You were his partner."

"Festival…like what Yuri and Layla did? But that's in the winter. It's still spring."

"Sora…what month do you think it is?"

"It's February," she irritably retorted. "The doctor asked me the same thing!"

"Didn't you notice that the doctor has an accent?"

"Well sure, but a ton of people in Cape Mary have accents!"

Ken rubbed between his eyes. "Sora." He sighed loudly. "I think your accident messed up your memory."

"What?"

"The doctor thinks you have post-traumatic amnesia and I'm starting to think you do too."

"That's really bizarre. Something in the movies even." She gave Ken a small grin. "Is this an early April Fool's Day joke?"

He pulled out his phone, showing her the date. Her grin waned. She could feel herself sliding into panic.

"That- you could have doctored that."

"Sora…you don't recall the last ten months of your life. But it's ok. The doctor said he doesn't think it will be permanent."

"I'm not missing anything."

"I'll have to let Kalos know. I don't know if you want to tell your parents yet or wait."

"It's just a joke!"

He took her hand. "Do you recall the name Leon Oswald?"

"Sure I do."

Ken tilted his head. "You do?"

"Yeah. He's the French acrobat that's coming to the stage."

"You don't remember anything else about him?"

"…Am I supposed to?"

Ken opened his mouth to speak but then closed it, gathering his thoughts. "It's nothing important." He patted her hand before standing up. "I need to check something with the doctor. Sora…you do believe me, right?"

Her brows furrowed. "My head does feel funny…" She gave him a helpless look. "But I don't know what I'm missing."

"We'll get through this together Sora. Don't worry. Just rest for now. That's the best thing you can do for yourself."

She bit her bottom lip a little and then nodded.

"I'll see you later."

He walked out of the room. She stared out the window. It did look kind of cloudy for spring. She sighed to herself, closing her eyes. She needed to go back to the stage. That's where her true home was. Her brows furrowed a little. Was the stage still in trouble? Or had Leon-san helped them out?

She couldn't remember.

NH

May and Yuri looked at Ken with blank faces.

"_Hell_," May finally spoke.

Ken rubbed his face. His brain was in no condition to be handling this sort of thing.

"Does she know she has lost time?" Yuri murmured.

"I think she's grasping the idea."

"Have you told Kalos yet?"

"No, but I was going to right now. Could you ask the doctor how long he thinks she'll have amnesia?"

"Certainly."

Yuri walked off. Ken was making his way outside, May close behind.

"Don't call Kalos yet until we think this out."

"What is there to think about?"

May gave him a pointed look. "You tell Kalos and he just tells everyone. What do you think is going to happen?"

"…People will get Sora flowers?"

"He tells _everyone_…" May stressed.

"…You're worried about what Leon will think?"

"What he will _do."_ May looked around to make sure they had privacy before leaning in. "We both know there's something going on between those two. How do you think Leon will react, knowing that Sora had gotten hurt with Yuri around?"

"When you say 'those two,' do you mean Yuri and Leon?"

"Sora and Leon. But those two too for different reasons. He's _pissed_ with Yuri. Why, I have no flipping clue. But I'm sure this is going to make him _ultra_ pissed off. Maybe enough to kill the guy."

"But it's not like Yuri will be around to be in danger."

"You think he's going to let Sora go back to Cape Mary the way she is? After she had gotten hurt while out on the town with him?"

"…I guess not?"

"You guess not," May mimicked him in a squeaky voice, "Of course he won't! What guy would do that?!"

"Back off May, my head still hurts!" Ken pulled out his phone. "So what am I telling Kalos?"

"Sora got in an accident. Can't remember the last ten months. That's it. Don't mention Yuri being around her. Maybe even suggest holding off on telling Leon."

"But that last part will make him suspicious."

"Then just keep it short and sweet."

"Short and sweet. Don't mention Leon," Ken muttered to himself as the phone rang.

"And no Yuri."

"Don't mention Yuri," Ken repeated.

"_What about Yuri?"_

"Uh, Boss! H-Hey! I didn't hear you pick up. Merry Christmas!"

"_You didn't call to say that."_

"Astute as always," Ken let out a little laugh. He turned away from May's disapproving gaze. "S-So. We're still in Cape Mary. Uh, no, sorry still in France. Wrong place – uh Sora doesn't remember anything. But Yuri was nowhere near her, so Leon shouldn't get upset and try to murder him."

May hit his shoulder hard.

On the other end, Kalos was quiet for a moment.

_"Run that by me again."_

"Uh, Sora got hurt by a car last night, but Yuri wasn't driving it or anything –"

May took the phone from Ken.

"Sora got hit by a car. She doesn't remember the last ten months." She was quiet for a couple of seconds as she listened to Kalos. "No." Pause. "Yes. Most likely." Long pause. "I wouldn't if I was you." She shrugged to herself. "He left early this morning, so it's up to you." She rolled her eyes. "No I didn't _push_ her!" She sighed. "Fine. But I want a bonus."

She hung up.

"He'll handle telling the crew. We're not to bring Sora back until she is a lot better."

"You're staying?"

"Just for a couple of days. We have the New Year's Eve show. You and Yuri are in charge of bringing her home."

"And Leon?"

She shrugged. "We'll find out when we get back. His flight was like two hours ago."

NH

NH

NH

AN: I bet a lot of you figured I'd be pulling out the old amnesia move. Next will be an evil twin. XD I think this is going to be very interesting. I'm personally excited to explore this avenue.

There are several types of amnesia, but this one seemed to be more in line with what could happen after getting hit with a car. Depending on the injured parts of the brain determines the severity of the memory damage and if they remember anything about the accident or their life before the accident. Some amnesia types make it hard for people to create short term memory or even new memories in general.


	22. New Year's

AN: New Year's Eve and New Year's Day will be combined.

NH

NH

NH

May could hear the murmurings of the audience as they settled into their seats.

She stood in the wings of the stage, not minding the little lighting. The last time she had been on this stage Leon had busted her shoulder. She scoffed to herself. _I busted it myself. _She had gotten cocky and full of it. A better acrobat would have grabbed his hand just as he grabbed hers, hoisting herself up.

But that was the old her.

Tonight, a new version of May Wong will emerge at the stroke of midnight. She left Cape Mary at the bottom and returned an international winner. _Tonight this stage will see what I'm made of. _She'll be the next Kaleido Star right after Layla. She puffed a little in pride. Someone was coming up from behind. Even in poor lighting Leon's hair seemed to glow.

She felt her grin wane.

When she came back from France she immediately noticed that something was wrong with Leon. He was unnaturally subdued. Before, he would walk around with some haughtiness and conceit. Even his freaking eyebrows spoke of that pride. But now it was nothing. No arrogance or distain, no air of mysterious stoicism. _He's trapped in his mind._ It was the only thing she could think of.

She calmly pushed her hair back. "I hear it's a full house."

No response.

"She'll come back."

His head turned a little. _Since when was the Ice King predictable?_ May nearly rolled her eyes.

"You two dating or something?"

Leon walked away. May did roll her eyes this time.

NH

Sora excitedly rubbed her gloved hands before knocking on the door.

Ken stood by her side. Yuri had gone off to exchange their currency first before meeting Sora's family. The side trip to Japan had been compulsive, but seeing as she still didn't remember everything, they didn't see any harm. It also gave Kalos a more believable excuse for her absence. The door opened and her mother pulled her in for a hug. Seeing as she had guests, Sora thought it wise to let her family know ahead of time before coming. A toddler walked up behind her mother's legs.

"Yume-chan?!" Sora grabbed the girl and gushed. "You're so big now!"

Ken grinned at that. "She was just a baby the last time I saw her."

"Yeah," Sora handed her sister to her mother. "Me too."

She felt her head droop a little. In the back of her mind, she had been hoping that her memory loss wasn't so bad. But seeing her sister's growth just made her realize how much time she was missing. What else couldn't she remember?

Ken and her mother were talking.

She snapped out of her gloom when they moved inside.

NH

Memories plagued Leon's consciousness whenever he was still.

The show had been successful. With his level of talent and May's new confidence, it was expected. However...As he sat in his car waiting for the engine to heat up, he remembered another cold night like this one many years ago.

The Oswald family were in the car, heading out to dinner. His mother had suggested it. Father went with the idea. Only four years old, Sophie had sensed something off with their parents but didn't know what. Being six, he had sensed that quiet tension as well but had also noticed the strange behavior.

Father came home late a lot. Mother would cry when she thought they were asleep. Yet in the morning, both would pretend nothing had happened. But Leon knew. They all did to a certain extent.

That evening, the road was slippery due to ice.

Midway through the drive, mother changed her mind about the outing. Father was adamant that they continue on. Leon wondered in hindsight if his father wanted to go in the hopes of saving their marriage. Or his father could have been in no mood to humor her.

Leon would never know.

His mother opened the glove compartment for the lighter - smoking had become her new habit - when she stilled. She held up a bra and then threw it in father's face. She was hitting him and crying. His father tried calming her down. In the backseat, Sophie started to whimper. Leon tried distracting her with her ballerina doll.

Distracted, his father missed the turn.

He sharply moved the wheel but only succeeded in losing control. The car slid off the path and down to the lake, engine first. His father was partially awake. Mother was knocked out. Sophie was crying. Dizzy, he pulled his sister to him and got them out of the car. They got onto the bank as the car went further under water.

He tried going back.

He could still remember his body numbed by the chilling water as he pulled on his mother's door. It was locked from the inside. When he thought about breaking the glass the car was too far down for his young fist to do any substantial damage. He remembered staring at the still lake, hoping that his father would snap out of it and save mother.

But nothing disturbed the lake. His body shivered uncontrollably as the evening darkened. Sophie was by his side. He could recall walking in some direction for a bit and then just falling down.

He still couldn't believe someone found them.

He pulled out his medallion, letting his fingers graze the cool surface before dropping it. They should have all died that night. His lips twisted. _Death did rectify his mistake._ Sophie had only been living on borrowed time. Who knew when his time was up as well? He put his forehead against the steering wheel. _Not yet. _He couldn't die just yet. He had made a promise and he was going to go through with it.

Afterwards...

He lifted his head up to drive.

NH

Ken found Sora with Yume in her lap, just staring at something on the t.v.

It was the world news with the picture of May and Leon. He held his breath for a moment. _Was she remembering something? _Would the homecoming and eventual encounter with the Ice King be smoother than he hoped?

"Sora?"

She suddenly sneezed into her shoulder. "Whew! That just didn't want to come out."

Ken sighed to himself. _Here I thought something was happening._

He couldn't be so lucky.

NH

NH

NH

AN: Shorter, but I just needed this chapter to set up the next ones.


	23. Groundhog Day

AN: Groundhog Day- in which one creature determines whether winter will continue or spring will come.

NH

NH

NH

Sora's stay in Japan lasted for the rest of January.

Ken had to leave earlier than that. The next production was due in time for Valentine's Day in a couple of weeks. May had been agitated when Ken told her how much longer she would be in Japan. He couldn't pin why she was angry but chalked it up to May wanting to rub in the fact that she was the leading lady yet again.

"Did you have a good time?" Ken asked as she walked away from the parking lot.

"The best! I saw some old friends again."

"That's good. Where's Yuri?"

"He dropped me off. The lot's pretty full right now."

She looked around the place. There weren't really any changes other than some plant growth. It was as if she hadn't lost her memories to begin with. She turned back to Ken with a smile.

"I saw the poster for our next production."

"Yeah. We're practicing right now."

She fiddled with her hoodie tie for a moment.

"Is there a role I can do?"

"We'll have to check with Kalos and Mia."

NH

Outside of Kalos' office, Leon leaned against the wall by the door.

He could hear her on the other side. He didn't think she had ever learned what an indoor voice should sound like. He closed his eyes for another couple of minutes before he heard footsteps coming. He straightened up and started to back away from the door but not fast enough. With a grunt, he grabbed the door's edge before it could smash his face.

"Whoopsie!" They made eye contact. "Sorry about that Leon-san."

He slowly blinked at that. Ken grabbed her arm and ushered further away. She looked back at him with a welcoming smile and then turned forward. He hadn't heard that since first time they met. Though, the honorific could be something that stuck from her visit to her home country. It was her eyes just then that gave him alarm...

He turned to Kalos with a chilling glare. "There's something you haven't told me."

Kalos tilted his chin upwards a little.

"I could say the same of you."

Leon stepped in, closing the office door with a rattling force.

NH

"I'm home!"

Sora wheeled her suitcase into her dorm room. Her nose wrinkled a little. It smelled musty. She went over to open the window. She blinked upon seeing The Fool stuck between the screen and the glass.

"Fool!?"

_'Sora!' _She released him. He took a moment to shake himself out. _'You left me for dead!'_

"You can't die, you're a spirit."

He worked his jaw loose. '_I had good intentions with t__hat comment.'_

She narrowed her eyes. "What comment?"

He felt his senses thrum. Immediately, he took out his crystal ball. Sagittarius was in a mist but not of indecision. He looked up at her contemplatively.

_'How was the festival?'_

"Fine, I guess."

He looked at the other constellations. Taurus was stomping its hooves in place. Scorpio's stinger shook in cool anger. Another zodiac hovered around the edge of Sagittarius' mist.

_'I see...'_

"What do you see?"

He made the ball disappear when Sora came close.

_'Something happened to your mind.'_

"I'm having trouble remembering the last ten months."

'_Did the accident happen during the festival?'_

She shrugged. "I got hit by a car. That's all anyone will tell me."

'_Hm. Serious indeed.' _He hovered over the script on the couch. _'Romeo and Juliet eh? And who will you be playing?'_

"Some girl named Rosaline. Just a minor character. Mia wasn't sure I would be coming back in time so she made a script with her and without her."

_'Ah yes. Romeo's past lover. Very minor indeed.'_

"She's not really in the scenes." Sora gave Fool a flat look. "Rosaline was Romeo's last crush, not lover."

Fool gave a little leer.

_'What does your role entail? A catfight? Or maybe some secret tryst in the gardens?'_

"So glad I'm back," Sora muttered to herself.

NH

After dinner, Sora went out back.

She zipped up her jacket as she walked to her little patch of tree saplings. They were of varying heights due to when they were planted. _Hopefully the gardeners have been watering them. _She couldn't recall if she had left them a note or not. Her steps slowed upon seeing someone there.

"Leon-san?"

He turned and walked off. She tilted her head in befuddlement. _That was really weird. _Or was it normal behavior for him? She supposed she'll figure out soon enough. She got the hose and then walked over to her plants. She frowned when she saw the dirt was dark with moisture.

_Had he been watering them?_

She put the hose down to find him. He was already at the parking lot.

"Thank you!" she yelled out.

His head lifted up from unlocking his door. She saw his head nod just slightly.

Then he was gone.

NH

NH

NH


End file.
